


Il Principio di Equilibrio Scienza-Magia

by Mikirise



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fake Science, Friends to Lovers, I'm so sorry about it, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, POV Multiple, Secret Identity, Slow Build, aaand there's a love triangle because of the identity porn, i love fake science in fiction, kind of, not so friends to friends to lovers also, obv, perché è così che mi diverto io
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: "Furono gli eroi, non gli scienziati, a scoprire il Principio dell'Equilibrio Scienza-Magia. Questo Principio vuole che ogni oggetto esista su più livelli, riprendendo la Teoria delle Stringhe. Il nuovo concetto introdotto è stata l'idea che ogni livello sia raggiungibile attraverso diversi linguaggi, quali la Biologia, la Psicologia, la Divinazione e l'Occultismo. Gli eroi pensavano di poter aprire più porte grazie all'Occulto e altre discipline più o meno scientifiche e, cercando di raggiungere i vari livelli, si dice che Batman e Atom siano finiti in una curva spazio-temporale, scoprendo il precario equilibrio su cui si fonda il mondo. Furono i primi esseri viventi in assoluto a vedere quattro livelli dell'esistenza. Il mondo andò in frantumi. E poi si ricompose."O Spock che è Spock, Jim che ha decisamente troppa paura di alcuni attacchi di asma e che non ha poi così tanta simpatia per le Lanterne, e Spock che si dimentica di dirgli che (ops) è una Lanterna Verde.





	1. La differenza tra il Corpo delle Lanterne e la Federazione

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche tempo fa, mi è venuta voglia di una Identity Porn, ma tipo con la Spirk...
> 
> Motivo per cui me la sono regalata per Natale. Eh, sì, lo so che ancora non è Natale, ma... è quasi Natale, no?

# Il Principio di Equilibrio Scienza-Magia

 

> Nessuno può, per un periodo che non sia brevissimo, indossare una faccia da mostrare a se stesso e un’altra da mostrare a tutti gli altri, senza alla fine trovarsi nella condizione di non capire più quale possa essere la vera.  
>  **(Nathaniel Hawthorne)**

  


### Parte Uno

### La differenza tra il corpo delle Lanterne e la Federazione

  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2340.08_  
_**Luogo** : Shi'Karh, Vulcano_  
  
Secondo suo padre, Spock era nato troppo umano.  
  
È a questo che pensava, mentre guardava verso l'alto. La placida notte lo avvolgeva nel silenzio. Sua mamma, Amanda, aveva poggiato sulle sue spalle una coperta, per coprirlo dal freddo pungente del deserto fuori dalla città.  
  
Secondo sua madre, Spock è nato molto vulcaniano. Ed è anche a questo che pensava, con le dita intrecciate tra loro. Pensava a dove si trovava la verità in queste parole pronunciate dalle persone che più lo avrebbero dovuto amare in questo mondo. Si chiedeva se esistesse una verità, tra due frasi che avrebbero potuto annullarsi tra loro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La prima volta che Jim aveva visto una Lanterna Verde aveva più o meno dieci anni, era la sua ultima estate sulla Terra, e stava cercando di scappare dalla finestra della sua camera per poter osservare dal tetto il cielo notturno e le stelle.  
  
Non lo faceva spesso. Di solito preferiva rimanere dietro il vetro della finestra, in silenzio, con le luci spente e ringraziando chiunque doveva ringraziare per vivere in un posto isolato, privo delle luci accecanti e del continuo movimento delle persone. C'era pace. È una delle cose che più ricorda, ancora oggi. La pace della sua casa nell'Iowa. L'odore della terra umida che si univa all'odore dei vecchi libri di suo padre e a quello di inchiostro che usciva dalle sue penne. L'aria che sembrava essere sempre la stessa da anni. Il silenzio che inghiottiva ogni suono. E quel giorno non voleva scappare di casa. Mentre apriva a fatica la finestra, tirando su il vetro prima con una mano e poi con la spalla, aveva lanciato uno sguardo al suo orologio da polso e poi al cielo.  
  
Si era arrampicato, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul davanzale e poi c'era stato un momento in cui una luce simile a un lampione si era mostrata in mezzo al nulla e Jim aveva avuto paura, per un attimo soltanto di aver perso il volo in orbita della _USS Kelvin_. Quindi aveva saltellato, gettandosi verso le mattonelle rosse, con il naso rivolto verso l'alto e il piede fuori dal pigiama che gli faceva male vista la differenza di temperatura da dentro a fuori casa. E Jim aveva assottigliato lo sguardo. Aveva cercato il bagliore tipicamente giallo e rosso e blu delle astronavi della Federazione, sperando di poter vedere suo padre, di poterlo salutare, di poterlo anche solo vedere da lontano.  
  
Invece, nel cielo notturno, oscurando la luce delle stelle, c'era un bagliore verde. Un punto luminoso senza forma e verde, che si muoveva quasi nervosamente. Prima di qua e poi di là.  
  
Jim era rimasto a metà tra il dentro e fuori casa, con una ciocca di capelli biondi che gli cadevano sul viso e la bocca spalancata. Quando del materiale aveva iniziato a prendere fuoco, a cadere dal cielo, non si era mosso. Era rimasto a guardare e continuava a pregare che quella non fosse la _USS Kelvin_ , che quella non fosse l'astronave di suo padre. Mentre quel materiale cadeva, non pensava di essere in pericolo. E quando quel materiale stava cadendo proprio accanto a casa sua, era rimasto accecato dalla luce. Immobile. Non riesce a ricordare se fosse stato paralizzato dal terrore provato in quel momento, o se era completamente inconsapevole di quello che sarebbe successo dopo.  
  
Ed era stato salvato da una sfera verde, che aveva avvolto il materiale, il pezzo di qualcosa che lui ancora non aveva identificato. Ed ecco. Il bagliore diventava sempre meno luminoso e niente cadeva più dal cielo. Non c'era stato poi così tanto rumore. Solo del vento che si alzava. L'aria che sembrava finalmente muoversi e rinnovarsi. Il tempo sembrava scorrere di nuovo.  
  
Era rimasto solo Jim, con i capelli all'aria, che guardava il cielo, un piede fuori dalla finestra e una smorfia sul viso. La Lanterna era andata via, volando a una velocità superiore a quella che i terrestri erano riusciti a raggiungere in qualsiasi macchina. Un'altra folata di vento si era alzata, quando un pezzo di un qualcosa che Jim avrebbe scoperto il giorno dopo essere un pezzo di satellite dei primi anni 2000. E lui, Jim, aveva tirato su col naso, sentendo di nuovo il freddo gelido alla pianta del piede.  
  
Era sceso il silenzio, l'aria e il tempo avevano ripreso a muoversi lentamente e le stelle erano di nuovo visibili. Il rumore di un'astronave in lontananza, che si muoveva nel silenzio della notte, prendeva il posto del bagliore verde in quel vuoto appena riconquistato.  
  
Jim aveva sbattuto le palpebre e aveva ammirato le luci gialle e blu e rosse. Era rimasto bloccato ancora una volta, a cavalcioni sul davanzale della finestra, mentre la _USS Kelvin_ , finalmente, compariva tra l'oscurità notturna e Jim si era lasciato cadere a sedere, anche se questo gli aveva fatto più male che bene, sentendo di poter respirare dopo lunghi minuti.  
  
“Ciao papà!” aveva gridato, sbilanciandosi verso il tetto, con le braccia alzate, anche se sapeva -non è mai stato così ingenuo, lui sapeva che suo padre non avrebbe potuto sentirlo a quella distanza. Ma ci teneva. Voleva poterlo salutare, anche se con la febbre, anche se col moccio che gli cascava sulle labbra e la gola che sembrava essere stata raschiata con una ruspa. Jim vi teneva.  
  
E un giorno, si era detto, forse per la prima volta in assoluto -un giorno anche lui sarebbe stato lassù, in cielo, volando. Forse avrebbe volato avvolto da una luce verde, forse sarebbe diventato anche lui un puntino lontano in mezzo alle stelle, con un anello e la velocità che sfida le leggi della fisica. O forse avrebbe volato come suo padre, seduto su una poltrona, circondato da scienziati che lo avrebbero chiamato capitano e che gli avrebbero chiesto dove sarebbero dovuti andare, che rotta prendere.  
  
Non era un brutto sogno. Non era un brutto obiettivo. Era qualcosa che gli aveva tolto il fiato, anche se, in un primo momento, aveva pensato fosse un nuovo attacco di asma.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2345.06_  
_**Luogo** : Shi'Karh, Vulcano_  
  
Spock è nato con due anime. A Vulcano questo non sembra essere accettabile.  
  
Spock ha due fratelli maggiori. Sybok, che ha deciso di seguire la via delle emozioni. Michael, che è tornata alla sua specie. E Spock è rimasto solo davanti alla sua decisione.  
  
Spock non può accettare la convivenza delle sue due anime, perché è stato cresciuto secondo le tradizioni vulcaniane, e le tradizioni vulcaniane a malapena accettano lui è l'anima che ha deciso di mostrare al suo pianeta.  
  
Sacrificare una parte di sé per l'accettazione del gruppo maggioritario sembra un ragionamento logico se la prospettiva dalla quale si guarda è la sopravvivenza fisica. Nessuno sopravvive da solo.  
  
L'accettazione in una tribù è fondamentale per la sopravvivenza dell'individuo stesso. Michael lo ha studiato per prepararsi per la sua entrata all'Accademia. Lo ha chiamato paradosso, però, anche se non era stato scritto in nessun libro. L'uccisione simbolica dell'individuo per la sopravvivenza fisica dell'individuo stesso, _secondo lei_ , è un paradosso. Qualcosa di particolare e inspiegabile. Non è una soluzione logica, aveva terminato, perché questo determina una stagnazione della società, visto che sono le minoranze nei gruppi a portare la rivoluzione ed evoluzione nel gruppo stesso. Ragionamento logico, ma anche sporcato dall'emotività di sua sorella maggiore. Ha dovuto ribattere, dicendo che questo aveva una logica solo dal punto di vista antropologico. Michael gli aveva chiesto se doveva esserci un altro punto di vista più efficace e Spock aveva risposto che l'istinto di sopravvivenza non è scienza. La matematica è una scienza. Allora lei aveva tirato in ballo la teoria dell'evoluzione. La diversità del singolo garantisce la diversità di pensiero e di codice genetico. Uccidere parte dell'individuo presuppone la possibilità di uccidere lo stesso gruppo, per mancanza di diversità genetica e capitale umano. Michael è sempre stata brava con le parole. È sempre stata anche un'idealista. Un dettaglio deliziosamente umano.  
  
Spock ha due anime, e sembra non essere logico uccidere una delle due, per quanto una di queste gli porti dolore, vergogna e tristezza. Per quanto non possa dire ad alta voce dell'esistenza di una seconda anima, perché il rendere reale la sua esistenza...  
  
Forse per questo, quando davanti a lui un anello era comparso davanti a lui, ripetendo la formula secondo la quale era stato scelto per entrare nel Corpo delle Lanterne Verdi era rimasto in silenzio, studiando l'anello in mezzo alla sua stanza vuota. Lo aveva afferrato e riposto in un cassetto. E questo non è stato un comportamento logico, ma il tempismo dell'anello non è certo stato dei migliori. E lui aveva soltanto quindici anni.  
  
Qualche comportamento illogico, senza che nessuno lo sapesse, sicuramente se lo poteva permettere.  
  
  
  
  
  
La Federazione ha un programma di reclutamento che inizia fin da quando si è molto giovani. Il papà di Jim, George, lo chiama bonariamente lavaggio del cervello. E come lavaggio del cervello è molto sottile, un po' come le pubblicità della Coca-Cola, di cui ormai nessuno si rende più conto. È il programma di scuola-calcio dopo le lezioni di Standard. Sono le feste di fine e inizio anno accademico. Sono anche quelle persone gentili che ti aiutano ad attraversare la strada, con un sorriso gentile. La Federazione è suo padre, che quando torna a casa si inginocchia, allarga le braccia, e aspetta che Jim corra verso di lui per abbracciarlo, per ridere insieme a lui.  
  
Però, la prima volta che Jim ha sentito la parola _Federazione_ non era stato suo padre a pronunciarla.  
  
Era stata una bambina della sua classe, con il braccio alzato e la risposta sempre pronta, anche se l'intera classe si era girata verso di lui. Alla domanda _sapete di che cosa di occupa?_ Jim aveva sbattuto velocemente le palpebre e si era guardato intorno, mentre una ventina di occhi si giravano di nuovo verso di lui. Non aveva una vera e propria risposta. Era come sapere ma non riuscire a esprimere. Sapeva già il significato della parola implicito ed è a questa che pensava, mentre tutti lo guardavano, in quei secondi di silenzio che passavano dal momento in cui la domanda era stata posta al momento in cui qualcuno avrebbe provato a fare una sua teoria sull'argomento.  
  
La Federazione fa così tanto parte della vita delle popolazioni, che non molti si rendono conto di quale sia il loro ruolo nelle loro vite.  
  
L'ufficiale, che si era presentata a scuola in occasione della Giornata della Carriera, aveva parlato di missioni in loco, di viaggi nello spazio profondo, di ricerche, di scoperta e di ponti. È una delle cose che più sono rimaste impresse nella testa di Jim. I ponti. Costruirli dal nulla. Fare in modo che portino da una pianeta all'altro. Era un'idea che gli piaceva.  
  
Nel suo essere bambino aveva immaginato diversi pianeti, collegati da tubi simili a quelli che si usavano tempo fa per unire le gabbie dei criceti, di diversi colori e diverse ampiezze. Aveva immaginato le astronavi e i diversi vestiti che aveva studiato nelle sue lezioni di Xenoantropoligia Base e persone che si davano la mano, o si abbracciavano. Era una favola, un ideale. Gli sono sempre piaciuti gli ideali.  
  
E creare ponti era una delle cose che più gli piacevano di più. E aveva ricordato quella notte, quella Lanterna che li aveva salvati dalla collisione con un vecchio satellite, quella luce che assomigliava un po' a come voleva vedere quei ponti immaginari e decisamente troppo simbolici per i suoi gusti e aveva alzato la mano, chiedendo: “E qual è la differenza tra la Federazione e il Corpo?”  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2345.07_  
_**Luogo** : Shi'Karh, Vulcano_  
  
L'anello lo seguiva ovunque, iniziava a bruciare nella tasca dei suoi abiti, se veniva ignorato per troppo tempo. E Spock era in pieno controllo delle sue emozioni. Ma gli ha dovuto chiedere, in un momento di debolezza, in cui era solo, nella sua stanza: “Perché?”  
  
E l'anello aveva smesso di brillare per una frazione di secondo. Si era mosso fino ad arrivargli davanti al naso e poi tornare a brillare. E una voce. Non era una voce che conosceva, ma una metallica che aveva ben poco di umano. “Non dovrai odiare.”  
  
E Spock aveva alzato un sopracciglio, afferrato l'anello e lo aveva nascosto nella tasca del suo abito cerimoniale. Era il giorno in cui Michael sarebbe stata ammessa all'Accademia delle Scienze di Vulcano. Si era sistemato i capelli con due dita e aveva preso un lungo respiro, prima di stringere il pugno intorno all'anello e declinare gentilmente l'offerta di entrare nel Corpo delle Lanterne Verdi per l'ennesima volta.  
  
Lui, come sua sorella, sarebbe diventato un accademico. La loro scelta, aveva detto, era già stata presa da molto prima dell'arrivo dell'anello. Perché mai qualcuno avrebbe dovuto scegliere un'altra via?  
  
L'anello era cascato sui palmi delle sue mani, inanimato.  
  
Spock non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, burocraticamente, all'anello, una volta respinto. Vulcano ha avuto le sue Lanterne, certo, Lanterne Gialle, per lo più, molti erano entrati a far parte delle Tribù Indaco, con la quale i vulcaniani hanno una certa affinità, ma nessuna di loro era stata Verde. È un Corpo troppo emotivo, troppo pericoloso per la loro specie. Se dei vulcaniani sono entrati nel Corpo nascondono le proprie identità per paura della vergogna che potrebbero arrecare alla famiglia, alla loro eredità. Accettare il compito che l'anello gli stava proponendo, sarebbe stato, in realtà, scegliere.  
  
E un Corpo che cerca di attirarlo a sé con una bugia, non gli è mai sembrato la miglior via da scegliere.  
  
  
  
  
  
La differenza tra Federazione e Corpo delle Lanterne, per quanto possa sembrare netta, o una divisione molto semplice, è in realtà così sottile che Jim l'ha compresa soltanto quando l'ha potuta toccare con mano.  
  
E forse quel momento non lo ricorda così tanto bene, ma ricorda perfettamente le sensazioni. Ricorda che cosa vuol dire avere i piedi distrutti, le labbra screpolate e sentire il proprio spirito uscire dal corpo. Ricorda queste sensazioni, questo sì, sì, è così, questo ronzio che non lo lasciava pensare nel bel mezzo del cervello. Ricorda la luce. Ricorda il non riuscire a vedere altro se non una luce ed eppure continuare a camminare, anche se non aveva la forza di camminare. Perché era quello che aveva fatto negli ultimi giorni e non sapeva più fermarsi e non riusciva ad andare avanti.  
  
C'è una differenza di fondo, che insegnano quando studi a scuola. Ci sono due componenti dell'Universo. La Magia e la Scienza. La Federazione si è votata alla Scienza. Il Corpo alla Magia. E questa dovrebbe essere la differenza principale, secondo l'opinione pubblica, anche se è leggermente sbagliata, visto che il Corpo segue il Principio di Equilibrio Scienza-Magia. Ma ce ne sono altre, di differenze. Alcuni dettagli, come le uniformi, le leggi, i simboli, e alcune cose grosse che tutti fingono di non vedere. La Federazione è politica, ad esempio. Il Corpo è apolitico.  
  
Jim era caduto tra le braccia di un uomo con la divisa verde e nemmeno si era reso conto di star camminando verso di lui. Era troppo preso a sentire i morsi della fame, a sentire il suo stomaco aggredire i suoi organi interni, cercare di divorarli, mentre le mani gli tremavano e sentire quel bruttissimo sapore nella bocca, quello che pizzica un po', quello che gli ricordava una cipolla, cosa che non aiutava, perché la cipolla, per quanto la odiasse, gli faceva venire fame. E quando quella luce accecante che non gli permetteva di vedere dove stava andando aveva iniziato a offuscarsi, quando un po' di oscurità era entrata nel suo campo visivo ed era riuscito a vedere il logo delle Lanterne sul petto di quell'uomo, aveva stretto il pugno e gli era stato difficile respirare. E anche se aveva sete, anche se fisicamente non avrebbe potuto, aveva iniziato a singhiozzare, con gli occhi offuscati, questa volta da delle lacrime che non sapeva di poter piangere. E aveva mal di testa. I capelli che sembravano voler bruciare e la parte del cervello dietro la fronte che pulsava e pulsava.  
  
C'è una differenza fondamentale tra Corpo delle Lanterne e la Federazione di cui nessuno vuole parlare, e Jim lo ha realizzato tra le braccia di quella Lanterna senza volto, piangendo e stringendo i pugni e tenendo gli occhi chiusi, perché non aveva la forza nemmeno per tenerli aperti. E aveva detto: “Non c'eravate. Voi lo sapevate. Voi potevate venire prima. Non c'eravate.” E questa è la differenza più importante, aveva pensato, respirando a fatica, sentendo le dita della mano aprirsi, il gomito non riuscire più a rimanere piegato, la testa cercare di sforzarsi un po' di meno, mentre la lasciava cadere di lato, con quella poca delicatezza che non ha mai avuto.  
  
Nel bene e nel male, la Federazione rimane. Nel bene e a volte anche nel male, il Corpo va via.  
  
Jim aveva posato la fronte contro il simbolo delle Lanterne e poi non ricorda molto altro. Ce n'erano altri. Altre otto persone. Dovevano salvarli. Dovevano fare in fretta. Forse lo aveva detto ad alta voce, raschiandosi la gola un'ultima volta. Forse no. Il Corpo va via. Il Corpo salva il momento. Un secondo che poi va via. Una civiltà che viene abbandonata. I genocidi -poi tutto era diventato buio. Quello è stato il suo ultimo ricordo di quel periodo. Non ne parla molto. Non vuole ricordare molto. Ma è successo, e immagina che faccia parte di lui. E immagina che niente possa toglierglielo. Nemmeno parlarne, o ricordarlo. Nemmeno fingere che non sia mai successo.  
  
Comunque quello era stato il giorno in cui aveva capito cosa voleva essere, dove doveva stare, cosa doveva fare se voleva cambiare il mondo e aiutarlo.  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2349.02_  
_**Luogo** : Shi'Karh, Vulcano_  
  
Poi Michael non era stata ammessa all'Accademia delle Scienze di Vulcano. E l'anello aveva ripreso a bruciare nella tasca di Spock. Perché Michael è incredibile. Se non avevano accettato lei, perché avrebbero dovuto accettare lui?  
  
(Se non fosse che lui, invece, lo avevano accettato.)  
  
  
  
  
Esiste -ormai è una serie televisiva molto vecchia, ma questo non smette di farla esistere. Esiste una serie televisiva incentrata su due Lanterne Verdi.  
  
Le Lanterne Verdi sono le più amate sulla Terra, probabilmente perché sono state il primo Corpo ad accettare tra loro dei terrestri. Per quanto la specie si sia allargata, allontanata dal suo pianeta natale, molti discendenti dei terrestri portano nel loro cuore questo ricordo di inclusione e continuano a essere fedeli al Corpo delle Lanterne Verdi.  
  
A Gotham, la città fantasma che è stata inondata durante una delle guerre combattute contro gli atlantidei, si dice che si ergeva la statua della prima Lanterna Verde terrestre, che di verde aveva ben poco e che non era stato veramente incluso nel Corpo. Ma questi erano dettagli. In seguito alle guerre e inondazioni, la statua andò persa, molti dicono che è stata usata dagli atlantidei oppressi dalle leggi contro la magia come motivazione per vincere in seguito la guerra dei Tre Oceani e instaurare, finalmente, una democrazia paritaria e uno stato federale. La seconda statua più antica di una Lanterna Verde terrestre si trova a Coast City, Jim ha girato le galassie e ammirato varie stelle, ma non ha mai avuto il tempo di andare a Coast City. Dicono che sia stupenda e che ricordi un'antica città di nome Venezia. Dove si trovasse Venezia è un mistero per tutti. Le statue delle altre cinque Lanterne Originali, come piace chiamarle, sono distribuite nelle loro città natali e così anche quelle che sono venute dopo di loro, come se fosse una medaglia che la città intera si è meritata. E questo gli ricorda le targhe di marmo su cui sono scritti nomi di poeti e pittori e musicisti, che i cittadini attaccano sulle mura delle case, per fare in modo che nessuno dimentichi i loro eroi. Non un ufficiale della Federazione è stato degnato di un simile onore. Ma Jim sta divagando.  
  
Si era guardato intorno, giocherellando con le dita, per quanto era nervoso, sperando che nessuno si rendesse conto, in una stanza piena di ambasciatori e ufficiali della Federazione che sorridevano placidamente e bicchieri che continuavano a tintinnare, che il suo respiro era diventato appena appena più pesante e che non riusciva a non pensare ad altro, se non al fatto che poteva star facendo rumore, che se qualcuno si fosse avvicinato a lui per parlare forse avrebbe sentito il respiro affannato e avrebbe fatto una figura orrenda e non sarebbe potuto entrare nell'Accademia.  
  
E poi sarebbe probabilmente morto.  
  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi e giocherellato col bicchiere di limonata, sperando che nessuno si rendesse conto del suo nervosismo. Sua madre, poco lontano da lui, sicuramente si è resa conto del suo nervosismo. Ma, come dicono tutti, è impossibile ingannare una buona mamma.  
  
C'è -comunque, c'è una vecchia serie televisiva che parla di due Lanterne Verdi. Una Lanterna è terrestre. Una Lanterna è un klingon. Dicono che è stata una ripresa da un vecchio film, che a sua volta era stato preso da una ancora più vecchia serie tv. La cosa che più interessava Jim, quando era molto piccolo, era scoprire quale fosse l'aspetto dei klingon. Perché lui non ne aveva mai visto uno. Le persone che si avventuravano nei meandri dello spazio per scoprire nuovi pianeti non avevano mai visto i klingon e così neanche suo padre. Ed eppure, in questa vecchia serie televisiva pensavano fosse possibile rappresentarli. E Jim ricorda ancora come la prima volta che si era seduto davanti allo schermo e aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, girandosi verso sua mamma che gli sorrideva dolcemente, dopo che lui aveva gridato _Ha le orecchie a punta come me!_  
  
Jim aveva nascosto le labbra dietro il bicchiere, osservando come il cristallo si opacizzava davanti al suo respiro. Suo padre, poco lontano, rideva e scherzava con alcuni suoi colleghi. Ogni tanto lo indicava e Jim riusciva a sentire il suo: “Vuole arruolarsi anche lui!” e anche: “Per molto tempo ho pensato si volesse dare a -non so a che cosa.” E ogni volta che Jim lo sentiva pronunciare il suo nome sentiva un brivido scorrergli lungo tutta la spina dorsale e se stesso trattenere il respiro. Perché stava respirando troppo rumorosamente. _Lo riusciva a sentire_. Non voleva che si rendessero conto di quanto emozionato fosse a trovarsi lì.  
  
Si era inumidito le labbra. Aveva lanciato un'occhiata ai lati della sala. Non lo ha mai detto a Spock. Non ha mai raccontato questo suo ricordo perché -ci sono diversi motivi. Perché non era necessario. Perché non gli è mai venuto in mente. Perché lui stesso lo aveva dimenticato. Era la riunione della Federazione in cui l'ambasciatore Sarek avrebbe parlato per la prima volta dei suoi tre figli. E Jim era lì. Perché anche George Kirk, più o meno, stava facendo la stessa cosa. E non erano i soli, presentati da genitori, o professori, o tutori o... Quella festa in sala, sembrava un ballo di debuttanti. Si era parlato di una nuova generazione. Si era parlato di una nuova speranza.  
  
Jim aveva iniziato a mordersi il labbro inferiore. E mentre fissava ardentemente il bicchiere, si era reso conto di una luce verde, che rimbalzava sulla limonata. Aveva alzato lo sguardo di scatto, aggrottato le sopracciglia, cercando la fonte di questa luce -che doveva avere per forza a che fare con le Lanterne. Ha studiato abbastanza da saperlo. Ma non c'era niente. Fuori dalla finestra, da dove la luce proveniva, non c'era niente.  
  
“Spock” aveva sentito l'ambasciatore dire, placidamente. Jim aveva girato lo sguardo verso l'interno della sala. Ed è stata la prima volta che ha visto Spock, che camminava placidamente verso il padre, con un'espressione neutra e le orecchie a punta.  
  
Jim aveva girato su se stesso, e aveva sussurrato a sua madre, che studiava dei gamberetti sul tavolo come se fossero gli alieni più brutti che lei avesse mai visto, e aveva sussurrato: “Le orecchie a punta, mamma.” Cosa che l'aveva fatta ridere fino a che non le era uscito un grugnito che Jim riconosceva bene. E per la prima volta in tutta la serata, sì, entrambi si erano rilassati.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2353.09_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
A volte l'anello brillava e lui partiva. A volte gli chiedevano di rimanere per la Federazione e lui rimaneva.  
  
Spock è nato con due anime. Non che comunque avesse voluto fare qualcosa della sua seconda anima. Almeno così -sarebbe stata utile, entrando nel Corpo. Avrebbe avuto finalmente un senso. Non avrebbe dovuto -odiare una parte di sé.  
  
Spock stava vivendo con le sue due anime, sebbene fossero separate. C'era un ragazzo che sembrava star facendo la stessa cosa. Quel ragazzo -il suo nome è Jim Kirk. Ai tempi non era ancora capitano, ma stava seguendo un duro addestramento. E Spock non era il suo Numero Uno, ma faceva parte della spedizione di dieci anni sotto il capitano Pike.  
  
Jim gli aveva chiesto, con un sorriso, se voleva giocare a scacchi.  
  
È sempre stato un uomo affascinante, Jim Kirk. Gli aveva detto che non credeva nelle situazioni senza via d'uscita e che è cresciuto in una famiglia, in dei luoghi, in cui la speranza non era possibile abbandonarla. Forse era riuscito a far sorridere anche Spock.  
  
  
  
  
Jim ha avuto amici. Mai troppi tutti insieme e mai persone troppo vicine. Ricorda che, quando viveva ancora nell'Iowa, c'era questo bambino con cui costruiva modellini in scala di astronavi della Federazione. Si chiama John. Passavano intere giornate a immaginare che cosa sarebbe potuto essere un giorno la loro vita. Parlavano dello spazio. Delle stelle, dei pianeti. Delle orbite. Della musica dei movimenti nello spazio. Parlavano di astronavi e dell'ingegneria e facevano domande a suo padre, quando tornava dalle sue missioni, e a sua madre, quando leggeva in salotto con le sopracciglia aggrottate e mentre mangiucchiava la gomma di una matita. Facevano domande sui colori delle pareti delle astronavi. Chiedevano che cosa si provava in quei pochi momenti in cui era impossibile accendere la gravità artificiale, cosa si provava a rendersi conto, scesi dall'astronave, che si trovavano in un pianeta su cui nessuno mai aveva messo piede, oltre i nativi. E poi si sedevano sul parquet, con le gambe incrociate e i menti poggiate sui palmi delle mani. E questo è uno dei ricordi più cari che ha del periodo prima di Taurus IV. Perché poi -hanno preso strade diverse.  
  
Anche su Taurus IV aveva un'amica. È stata lei ad aiutarlo a scappare per così tanto tempo. Aveva un sorriso furbo e delle mani veloci. Non è andata a finire bene. Non gli piace ripensarci. Ma si chiamava Abayomi. Gli piace ricordare il suo nome. Non gli piace ricordare perché non lo può più dire ad alta voce.  
  
Jim ha avuto amicizie che sono finite naturalmente e che sono finite prematuramente. E mentre si grattava la testa con una penna, uno dei tic che ha ereditato da sua mamma, arricciando il naso e chiedendosi che cosa volesse dire quella frase scritta nel rapporto che il suo professore gli aveva lasciato a revisionare, non si aspettava qualcuno che gli parlasse. Non gentilmente. E quando si era accorto della figura ferma davanti a lui si era bloccato, mettendo giù la penna e alzando lo sguardo.  
  
Non ha avuto poi così tanti amici, motivo per cui è ancora più semplice ricordare ogni primo incontro, ogni modo in cui si sono parlati, ogni discorso che hanno affrontato. E ricorda quindi che il suo primo pensiero quando aveva incontrato Spock era stato lo stesso di quando aveva guardato per la prima volta Spock negli occhi e Spock aveva ricambiato lo sguardo. Le orecchie a punta. Non si era potuto girare verso sua mamma ed esclamarlo, però.  
  
Aveva sorriso, chiudendo il rapporto. E aveva anche preso un lungo e profondo respiro, sperando di non trovarsi davanti un amico di Finnegan. (Ancora oggi un po' Finnegan lo odia.) E quando si era reso conto di essere sotto uno sguardo attento e pronto a captare ogni dettaglio di sé, aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e si era dovuto fermare dal fare un passo indietro. “'Sera” si era sforzato di dire, schiarendosi la gola, con una risata nervosa. Aveva, poi, fatto un passo di lato, per poter superare l'ufficiale alto e davvero troppo magro che non sembrava voler muoversi. Beh, aveva pensato, almeno era sicuro di non avere a che fare con uno dei bulletti dell'Accademia. Certamente non era dell'umore giusto per affrontarne uno. Stava per riaprire il rapporto, quando aveva sentito l'ufficiale schiarirsi la gola. Quindi aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era chiesto se avevano scoperto quello che aveva fatto.  
  
“Congratulazioni per aver superato il test della Kobayashi Maru.”  
  
Ecco. Bene. Esattamente di quello stava pensando. Non avrebbe dovuto pensarlo. Non ricordava quale fosse il grado di telepatia dei vulcaniani, ma poteva anche essere che i vulcaniani non avessero bisogno di altro se non della presenza per poter entrare nella testa di una persona. Non gli sembrava qualcosa di fattibile, aveva studiato per giorni e notti la telepatia per poter superare gli esami di Xenoantropologia e Xenobiologia e quelli erano solo pensieri dovuti alla situazione, ma questo non li ha resi meno convincenti, in quel momento. Jim si era girato lentamente verso l'ufficiale, che aveva alzato un sopracciglio in attesa della sua risposta. Quindi si era sforzato di sorridere e alzare le spalle. “La ringrazio” si era sforzato a dire con un tono leggero e inclinando leggermente la testa di lato.  
  
L'ufficiale aveva unito le punte delle dita insieme, con un'espressione neutra. “Sono stato io a progettare il test che lei ha superato” aveva scandito lentamente, mentre un paio di cadetti passavano parlottando tra loro. Jim aveva lanciato loro uno sguardo veloce, prima di rendersi conto di aver stretto così tanto il rapporto del professore da avere le nocche bianche e di starsi mordendo l'interno delle guance con molta più energia di quanto usasse di solito. Sembrava che quindi stessero giocando a carte scoperte. Jim sapeva il segreto del test e l'ufficiale gli aveva fatto capire che anche lui sapeva che cosa aveva fatto per superare il Kobayashi Maru. Bene. “Mi chiedevo quanto dell'insegnamento da noi pensato fosse arrivato fino a lei. Il Kobayashi Maru è stato progettato per far sì che il cadetto sperimenti per la prima volta nella sua carriera il terrore, la paura di fronte alla morte. Mi chiedo quanto di questo sia arrivato fino a lei. Se le prime due volte non fossero state abbastanza. Per quale motivo far esistere un terzo tentativo.”  
  
Jim aveva assottigliato lo sguardo, genuinamente confuso da queste parole. “Paura?” gli aveva chiesto, facendo cadere il braccio che teneva il rapporto stretto contro il petto lungo il fianco. “Il Kobayashi Maru non insegna la paura.”  
  
L'ufficiale aveva alzato un sopracciglio, mosso leggermente la testa. E Jim ha studiato abbastanza sulla cultura vulcaniana da sapere che cosa volesse dire un semplice cenno della loro testa, come prendere e studiare ogni dettaglio del loro linguaggio del corpo. Aveva deglutito e preso un respiro per iniziare a parlare. Era un po' di tempo che non aveva un attacco di asma, non uno vero, ma si chiedeva se in quel momento stesse per averne uno, visto che respirare prima di parlare sembrava essere diventato un po' più difficile. E forse era una risposta biologica completamente diversa da quella che aveva pensato quella prima volta, ma non aveva molto tempo, per rispondere a quella domanda muta, motivo per cui si era grattato lo spazio tra le sopracciglia con un dito solo, chiudendo gli occhi, nella speranza che portare la sua concentrazione da qualsiasi altra parte che non fossero gli occhi penetranti dell'ufficiale lo aiutasse.  
  
“Trovo che...” aveva iniziato, aprendo gli occhi e tossendo un paio di volte. “Trovo il suo ragionamento con tre falle fondamentali. Il Kobayashi Maru non insegna la paura, e se mai il suo obiettivo era suscitare paura della morte nei cadetti, penso che abbia fallito per le caratteristiche intrinseche del test. La paura della morte è diversa dalla paura di fallire e la paura di fallire in modo irrimediabile è diversa dalla paura di fallire un test che nessuno ha mai superato. La prima falla del suo pensiero proviene dal semplice fatto che fallendo il Kobayashi Maru non si va incontro né alla vergogna personale né alla vergogna pubblica e nemmeno alla morte. Che sono tre emozioni diverse tra loro e scaturite in modalità differenti.” Si era inumidito le labbra, alzando appena le spalle. “La seconda falla è pensare che nessuno dei cadetti abbia già affrontato una situazione di vita o di morte. Parla come se non fossimo mai stati assegnati ad astronavi e non avessimo un... Siamo, purtroppo, in un clima di possibile guerra. La paura la respiriamo ogni giorno” Aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso dietro la spalla dell'ufficiale, perché sembrava più facile così. “La terza falla è come avete pensato che qualcuno dovesse reagire alla paura della morte. Da che mondo è mondo, gli esseri viventi si sono battuti affinché la propria specie sopravvivesse. Si parla di sopravvivenza individuale e collettiva. Un essere vivente davanti a un pericolo trova un modo per sopravvivere, anche se questa può essere presentata come una situazione senza via d'uscita. Per questo conosciamo così tante strategie di sopravvivenza. Dalla resa al combattimento. Si è sempre trovata una speranza e la forza per andare avanti, altrimenti né lei, né tanto meno io, ci ritroveremmo in questo corridoio a discutere sul test. Non potevate davvero pensare che qualcuno non portasse questo all'Accademia, quando siamo stati presentati come la speranza della Federazione.”  
  
Jim si era azzardato ad alzare lo sguardo, per poter osservare la reazione dell'ufficiale. Aveva ripreso a mordersi l'interno delle guance e si stava pentendo di aver parlato, ma comunque era rimasto sull'attenti.  
  
L'ufficiale -Spock, lo osservava con quella che poteva essere vista come un'ombra di un sorriso, motivo per cui Jim era riuscito a respirare di nuovo, riportandosi il rapporto contro il petto.  
  
“È un ragionamento affascinante” aveva commentato a mezza voce e Jim aveva sentito le orecchie diventargli rosse e un sospiro divertito, mentre abbassava lo sguardo verso il pavimento e di nuovo nel tentativo di mantenere sotto controllo le risposte biologiche, perché la pubertà l'aveva già passata e certamente questo non è un comportamento da tenere con un superiore. Ma dovrà essere una buona storiella da raccontare a Ruth, mentre le giurerà che no, la sua era solo ammirazione estetica. (Ruth aveva riso così forte a quelle parole.) (Aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla e gli aveva detto che il suo amore per ogni forma di vita fa parte del contratto.) (Che fa parte di lui.) (Che lei lo aveva già accettato.) (Jim amava veramente tanto Ruth.) “Per quanto illogico. Mi chiedo quale motivo che non sia prettamente emotivo l'abbia spinto a un simile gesto, tanto plateale di fronte a tutta l'Accademia, vista la sua illuminazione, immagino, su come il test era stato programmato. Per quale motivo riscriverlo per fare in modo di superarlo, se già la sua consapevolezza era, in un certo senso, il superamento della prova alla quale era stato sottoposto?”  
  
Jim aveva alzato un lato delle labbra. “Per la sopravvivenza della speranza collettiva” aveva prontamente risposto.  
  
“E per la sopravvivenza del suo ego, se posso osare fare una teoria.”  
  
Il sorriso di Jim si era ampliato. “Forse” aveva risposto, poi si era guardato intorno e alzato una spalla. “Non mi punirete? Il mio è stato un atto di disobbedienza civile. Sono pronto a pagare per le mie azioni.”  
  
Spock aveva alzato un sopracciglio, congiungendo le mani dietro la schiena. “Anche la Federazione è votata alla speranza, cadetto Kirk. Motivo per cui sono solo venuto a porgerle le mie congratulazioni per aver superato un così difficile test, in cui molti dei suoi colleghi hanno fallito. Probabilmente verrà premiato per il suo pensiero...” Aveva fatto una pausa. Sembrava doversi pensare. “Originale.”  
  
Alcune porte si erano aperte ed erano uscite delle classi intere, che si riversavano nel corridoio con il loro abituale rumore. Risate. Chiacchiere. Lamentele. Mormorii. Jim e l'ufficiale Spock erano rimasti in silenzio, guardandosi negli occhi. Forse quello che avrebbe dovuto fare Jim sarebbe stato salutare e girare i tacchi, per revisionare il rapporto di oratorio che gli aveva affidato il professore. Forse sarebbe dovuto andare in camera sua e studiare per le prossime missioni, nella speranza di essere assegnato nelle migliori astronavi di esplorazione e non in un'astronave da carico, come invece era successo troppe volte. E invece, lui aveva detto: “Sa giocare a scacchi, ufficiale?”  
  
Ricorda perfettamente ogni inizio di ogni amicizia della sua vita, Jim, anche se erano amicizie che sono morte naturalmente, o prematuramente, o erano qualcosa di diverso dall'amicizia.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2355.11_  
_**Luogo** : coordinate 12°57'799'' del Nono Quadrante_  
  
Le missioni esplorative spesso di sovrapponevano alle missioni di salvataggio, fossero queste affidategli dalla Federazione o dal Corpo. Ha scoperto, in questo periodo, che molte delle Lanterne di qualsiasi Corpo fanno parte della Federazione perché è più semplice tenere sotto controllo le situazioni apolitiche in cui ci si può avventurare. Non c'è mai stato il bisogno che le Lanterne tornassero in un quartiere generale, dopo l'addestramento, e non c'è bisogno di consegnare a mano i propri rapporti. Anzi. Molto spesso i rapporti non venivano consegnati.  
  
Spock teneva nascosto il suo anello nella tasca dell'uniforme. Girava per la _USS Enterprise_ e faceva cenni con la testa per salutare. Ogni tanto tornavano all'Accademia e il cadetto Kirk gli teneva compagni con lunghissime partite a scacchi di cui si sorprendeva anche Spock, in un principio. E che non pensava ci sarebbero più state, visto quanto poco è possibile per membri degli equipaggi differenti incontrarsi all'Accademia, tra una missione e l'altra.  
  
Erano tempi tranquilli, quelli prima della guerra. Spock era anche riuscito ad andare a trovare Michael, nonostante nessuno dei due aveva saputo dire ad alta voce il motivo di questa visita. Sembrava felice, Michael. Sembrava essere riuscita a trovare il suo posto, al contrario di Spock, che volava da una parte e dall'altra, nella speranza di capire quale fosse la via giusta da seguire.  
  
Ma, alla fine, Michael era la figlia prodiga, la terrestre che era tornata ai terrestri. Quanto poteva essere questo possibile per Spock?  
  
  
  
  
Con Ruth era stata una storia seria. Ruth è una donna che Jim porta ancora nel suo cuore. E quel giorno è stato il giorno in cui si erano resi conto di quanto diversi, quanto poco in comune avessero e il cuore di Jim si era un po' spezzato, mentre si sistemava la sua uniforme rossa e e guardava verso il basso.  
  
Era stato suo padre a sistemargli le maniche dell'uniforme, togliendo peli invisibili e polvere dalle sue spalle e abbracciandolo con un calore pieno di orgoglio e felicità, mentre Jim non incontrava mai il suo sguardo e nemmeno quello di sua madre. Dicevano che doveva essere qualcosa che scorreva nel sangue. L'esplorazione. la diplomazia. La divisa di Jim era nuova, ma non per questo era vuota. Le medaglie guadagnate durante il suo periodo all'Accademia lo avevano seguito. E suo padre si era preso la premura di pulire anche quelle, appuntate sul petto di Jim, dicendo che il ragazzo aveva lasciato delle ditate di grasso. La diplomazia, il coraggio, il pensare fuori dagli schemi doveva essere una cosa di famiglia.  
  
Jim aveva abbassato lo sguardo e George aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, posando una mano sotto il mento di lui, per far sì che lo guardasse negli occhi. “Cosa succede, figliolo?” gli aveva chiesto e Jim si era sentito così stupido a pensare a certe cose in un giorno così importante e così felice, che avrebbe preferito rimanere in silenzio, continuando a guardare il pavimento.  
  
George e Winona si erano lanciati uno sguardo preoccupato.  
  
Jim ama volare. Ama viaggiare e le sue missioni. Ama la sua astronave, l'Enterprise, che ai tempi per lui era solo un nome nelle storie di Spock, adesso è una ragione di vivere, un motivo di gioia e tristezza. E per quanto gli dicano che la sua casa si trova sulla Terra, sente di essere riuscito a costruire qualcosa di molto simile a una casa nella sua astronave e una famiglia nella sua truppa. Quei pensieri -quei dubbi che gli vennero quel giorno, oggi sembrano barzellette che avrebbero potuto cambiare la sua vita radicalmente e, per quanto ci abbia pensato, nel passato, a fare una scelta diversa, a rimanere sulla Terra, seguire Ruth nelle sue missioni, per quanto abbia avuto incubi che di immagini di Tarsus IV e Tycho IV che si univano svegliandolo nel bel mezzo della notte, non si è mai pentito di essere salito sulla _USS Farragut_. Ma in quel momento. Era diverso. Sembrava bloccato. Perché Ruth era qualcosa di solido, era qualcosa che sembrava reale e per un momento, una frazione di secondo che era bastata far venire dei dubbi, Jim si era chiesto se vivere di ideologie bastasse a un uomo. Lui ha amato Ruth con tutta la passione dei suoi giovani anni ed è anche questo quello che ti porta a fare l'amore, quando non è maturo. Dubitare. Prendere tempo. Errare.  
  
“So che questa è la scelta giusta per me” aveva detto, grattandosi nervosamente la nuca. “Ma pensavo che sarebbe stata anche la scelta facile.”  
  
Suo padre aveva inclinato la testa, il suo sorriso era sfumato via e aveva annuito, prendendo tra le mani la testa di Jim e dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. “Figliolo” gli aveva detto a bassa voce. “Le scelte facili arrivano col tempo. Adesso dovresti pensare all'avventura. E se c'è una cosa che so di mio figlio è che ami l'avventura. E che ti annoieresti a rimanere su questo pianeta, coi tuoi genitori ormai vecchi, che non ti hanno portato a vedere la statua di Hal Jordan a Coast City.”  
  
Jim aveva sbuffato una risata, annuendo. “Non vi perdonerò mai per non esserci mai andati” aveva borbottato.  
  
George Kirk conosceva bene suo figlio. Ma è morto e non è mai andato a Coast City.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2357.02_  
_**Luogo** : Tycho IV_  
  
Jim Kirk aveva perso i sensi ed era ancora vivo. Non tutto l'equipaggio non era stato altrettanto fortunato. Spock aveva studiato la situazione, con la sua uniforme da Lanterna Verde, prendendo tra le sue braccia il luogotenente e materializzando intorno a lui una sfera perché potesse respirare. Il resto delle Lanterne si occupava di rimettere in senso l'astronave.  
  
Quando il luogotenente Kirk aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva visto Spock, dietro la maschera da Lanterna, aveva ruotato gli occhi ed era rotolato verso il pavimento. Si era guardato intorno, con le dita strette in due pugni. Aveva visto il suo capitano venire coperto da un lenzuolo bianco da due menti dell'equipaggio. Si era girato verso di lui e gli aveva chiesto, con un tono arrabbiato che Spock non aveva mai sentito da Jim: “Perché voi arrivate sempre quando è troppo tardi?”


	2. Le similitudini tra Corpo delle Lanterne e Federazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O, come piace chiamarlo a me IDENTITY PORN BEGINSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio mood è: quanto vorrei poter dormire per 16 ore al giorno senza essere giudicata.

 

### Parte Due

### Le similitudini tra Corpo delle Lanterne e Federazione

  
_**Data stellare** : 2357.02_  
_**Luogo** : Tycho IV_  
  
Il luogotenente Kirk aveva bisogno di cure immediate, nonostante lui protestasse, ripetendo che c'erano persone che dovevano essere visitate prima, che non c'era bisogno, che aveva già un medico con la lista delle sue allergie. Quando la sua energia era scemata, Spock era finalmente riuscito a trasportarlo nell'infermeria della Enterprise.  
  
Non era rimasto per molto tempo a guardarlo, mentre il dottor McCoy gli faceva aprire la bocca, o controllava il suo battito e le sue funzioni cerebrali. Sulla _USS Farragut_ c'era altre vite da salvare. Rimanere a guardare l'operato di uno dei migliori medici di sua conoscenza solo perché aveva un rapporto con uno dei pazienti sarebbe stato illogico. Negligente, anche, da parte sua.   
  
Ma non riusciva a non pensare a quello sguardo pieno di rabbia che Jim gli aveva dedicato, seduto sul lettino dell'infermeria, con i palmi delle mani ben piantati sul materassino. Quella rabbia non sembrava appartenere a Jim, ed eppure era lì. Quella rabbia sembrava il tipo di emozione che distrugge ogni speranza e Jim Kirk vive di speranza, non dovrebbe distruggerla. E Spock aveva distolto lo sguardo, decidendo di andare via da quella stanza, perché sembrava la reazione più logica.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jim era dovuto rimanere a letto per giorni interi e si era ricordato per quale motivo odiava tanto le visite mediche. Quella era stata la prima volta di molte cose. La prima volta che aveva visto l'Enterprise, ad esempio. Quando aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva visto i muri di un grigio chiaro e sentito i bip delle macchine che monitoravano i suoi parametri vitali, si era portato entrambe le mani davanti alle labbra e aveva pensato che avrebbe avuto un attacco di asma, anche se non pensava che fosse possibile. Si era tirato su, puntando tutto il peso sui gomiti e, con il naso arricciato e lo sguardo socchiuso, aveva provato a rotolare giù dal letto, perché è questo il tipo di cose che Jim ha sempre fatto. Scappare dai medici. Fingere di non avere allergie. Quel tipo di cose. Ma si era fermato. Si era guardato intorno, lasciando i piedi a penzoloni.  
  
“Le Lanterne brillano” aveva mormorato, stropicciandosi un occhio con il palmo della mano.   
  
La Lanterna aveva le braccia incrociate e sembrava starsi mordendo il labbro inferiore. Jim non avrebbe potuto dire molto su questa Lanterna. Sapeva che era un vulcaniano. Una delle cose che le maschere non possono nascondere è l'origine della Lanterna. Ma la maschera ha sempre garantito l'anonimato. E l'anonimato non ha mai portato a nulla di buono. Jim riusciva a sentire una smorfia di disgusto salirgli su per le labbra e le guance e si ricordava di quanto avesse voluto, da bambino, che un anello si avvicinasse a lui, che lo scegliesse per la sua volontà, per la sua speranza. Sono momenti che ricorda ancora oggi. Sono ricordi che erano sfumati e lui stesso si era dato dell'ingenuo, per credere che potesse esistere un solo piano di esistenza, quando si parla di un'organizzazione. Ché alla fine le Lanterne sono un gruppo militare, nulla più. Gli venivano in mente esempi.  
  
Non riusciva a vedere altro se non il suo capitano steso a terra. E forse se fosse stato un altro momento -forse, se l'incontro non fosse stato il mattino del giorno dopo una bruttissima giornata, di nuovo, sarebbe riuscito a far finta di sorridere, a ringraziare, addirittura, per averlo salvato. Ma quella mattina -era così arrabbiato con se stesso, che aveva bisogno di prendersela con qualcun altro. Che non era riuscito a non alzare gli occhi al cielo, quando la Lanterna aveva inclinato la testa, ed era risalito sul lettino.  
  
“Per quale motivo provi tanto odio?” gli aveva chiesto la Lanterna, posando la spalla sulla parete della nave.   
  
Jim aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. “Per quale motivo porta una maschera?” gli aveva chiesto, stringendo una caviglia. Aveva deglutito, sentendo la sua gola bruciare. Non beveva da troppo tempo. Forse aveva anche russato. E c'erano queste due immagini che si sovrapponevano. Il corpo del capitano Garrovick sdraiato senza vita, con delle Lanterne che provavano a coprirlo. E il corpo di Abayomi, senza vita, poco lontano da lui, e Jim la indicava, chiedeva di raggiungerla in fretta, si era inginocchiato accanto a lei e -delle Lanterne cercavano di allontanarlo. E la testa di Abayomi non stava su. Non stava su. Neanche la testa del capitano Garrivick stava su. Jim si era stropicciato di nuovo gli occhi, questa volta entrambi, questa volta. Ed era stanco. Ed era arrabbiato. E questa non era una giustificazione, se ne rendeva perfettamente conto. Ma non era riuscito a fermarsi. “È per la vergogna? Perché lasciate morire persone innocenti, nascondendovi dietro a delle leggi a cui non credete neanche voi? Perché per voi non intervenire durante un genocidio è accettabile? Per poi poter tornare sul vostro pianeta e fingere di non aver lasciato persone morire, e fingere che voi non avete le mani insanguinate tanto quanto chi ha ordinato attacchi, uccisioni, stermini?” Aveva sospirato, scuotendo la testa. “Non c'era bisogno che venisse fin qui per sentirmi ringraziarla perché mi ha salvato la vita. Le sono grato. Ma come non volete la responsabilità di quel che anche a causa vostra succede, non penso meritiate la gratitudine delle vite di chi salvate.” Si era accarezzato il ponte del naso e stava iniziando a fargli male la testa. Era difficile rimanere concentrato su qualcosa.   
  
La Lanterna lo aveva osservato in silenzio. Poi aveva annuito lentamente. “Sembra essere un torto personale” aveva commentato con un tono piatto. E questo -Jim sapeva che non ci sarebbe potuta essere nessun'altra reazione e sapeva che...  
  
“Vada via” aveva mormorato. “Esca da qui.”  
  
Non ricorda, però, se la Lanterna era uscita a quel punto della conversazione. Ricorda un fortissimo mal di testa.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2357.02_  
_**Luogo** : Tycho IV_  
  
Comportamento diametralmente opposto è stato quello nei confronti di Spock privato della maschera. Jim gli aveva sorriso. Spock aveva detto qualche frase di circostanza, che Jim aveva prontamente convertito in battute. Poi gli aveva parlato di un mal di testa che gli proibiva di pensare. Gli aveva chiesto se voleva provare a batterlo a scacchi, con un simile vantaggio. Forse ci sarebbe riuscito.  
  
Jim sembrava stare bene e Spock era lieto di saperlo bene. Aveva detto una cosa. “C'era una terza falla nel suo ragionamento sulla Kobayashi Maru.” Ma poi sembrava essersi dimenticato di averlo detto. Era già passato oltre. Stava ripassando le ultime mosse di Spock sulla scacchiera, con una mano che copriva le labbra e un piccolo broncio.   
  
Era stato, quello, un pomeriggio molto pacato. Quasi lento. Quasi pacifico come lo erano i pomeriggi passati con Michael con un libro in mano e poche parole dette ad alta voce. Jim non aveva fatto altro se non parlare, ma quel pomeriggio era stato -un bene. Sentire parlare Jim era un bene. Per qualche momento Spock si era chiesto se era questo quello che aveva cercato con così tanta disperazione durante tutta la sua vita. Una stanza pacata in cui giocare a scacchi. E se fosse stato questo il tesoro che lo aveva spinto in un viaggio molto lontano da casa, stava calcolando quanti fossero i benefici di questa stanza di infermeria e quanti fossero i costi di questa relazione bislacca con qualcuno che sembra detestare una parte di Spock. Si era fatto mote domande. Ne aveva fatte molte anche all'ufficiale Kirk che era scoppiato in una risata divertita, parlando di come fosse meglio che nessuno sapesse che Spock aveva delle emozioni. Non era riuscito a chiedergli nulla sul suo rancore nei confronti del Corpo. Ma erano stati bene.  
  
Erano stati tanto bene che Spock aveva illogicamente desiderato che il tempo non passasse. Che si potesse giocare a scacchi un po' più a lungo e che l'ufficiale Krik non fosse riassegnato. Che potessero rimanere lì. Lui e Jim Kirk. Che questa pace durasse.  
  
Poi, era scoppiata la guerra.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando la guerra era scoppiata, Jim era all'Accademia e aveva visto come le astronavi erano cambiate. Come si erano tutti riforniti di armi. Come tutti avessero molta paura. Ai suoi studenti ripeteva che la paura non era buona consigliera, soprattutto nello spazio. Cercava di ricordare per quale motivo era importante prima ascoltare, che erano lì per costruire e non distruggere. E ogni notte si risvegliava nel suo letto sudato e doveva scansare le lenzuola e imparare come respirare. La paura aveva disegnato due cerchi neri sotto i suoi occhi che, ogni mattina, doveva coprire. La Federazione esisteva per garantire la pace. Non dovevano lasciare che la guerra cambiasse questo principio.  
  
Sembravano discorsi sconclusionati.   
  
Nyota, un ufficiale della sezione linguistica con la quale mangiava, alzava spesso le spalle e gli ricordava che la guerra rimane guerra. Diceva che sono stati addestrati per essere sicuri di non cadere di fronte a dei nemici armati, ma sicuramente anche Jim doveva aver ucciso, nelle sue prime missioni da cadetto. Ma mentre Nyota diceva queste cose, aveva sempre questa piccola ruga accanto al labbro, quest'espressione che gli faceva capire che non erano parole che voleva dire, un po' di disgusto verso se stessa che si era ritrovata a doverle dire.  
  
Durante la guerra scopri il vero volto di molte persone. Nyota era quel tipo di ufficiale che vuoi accanto per mantenere una retta via e anche per sapere quando è ora di mettere al primo posto la sopravvivenza. La pura emozione. Nyota è qualcuno che Jim ha sempre voluto accanto, nel caso in cui il mondo iniziasse ad avere poco tempo. Perché anche lei voleva creare ponti.  
  
Dicono che i sognatori incontrino sognatori.  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2358.02_  
_**Luogo** : USS Discovery_  
  
  
Michael stava bene di nuovo. Aveva ritrovato la sua serenità, il suo posto nella Federazione. E quando Spock gli aveva chiesto: “Ti è mai capitato di odiare una parte di te?”, sua sorella aveva inclinato la testa, aveva annuito lentamente.  
  
Quella sera, sulla _USS Discovery_ , nonostante la guerra, o la fine di essa, nonostante il brusio di una truppa sempre indaffarata, nonostante il chiacchiericcio del cadetto Tilly, la compagna di stanza di Michael, nonostante tante cose che erano cambiate e che poi si erano trasformate, Spock e Michael erano di nuovo quei bambini nella casa di Sarek, che aspettavano la fine dell'ora della meditazione, che leggevano in silenzio nella stessa stanza, senza doversi rivolgere la parola. Il termine per descrivere quella giornata non era stato, nella mente di Spock, pacifica. Ma familiare quel tanto che basta dal spingerlo a voler fare quella domanda.   
  
Michael aveva odiato se stessa. Non c'era nulla di più brutto di vivere in un pianeta che non era suo, con delle persone che detestavano ogni cosa lei rappresentasse. Non c'era cosa più brutta di non voler parlare di questi sentimenti perché si trovava in un posto in cui le emozioni erano bandite, nascoste e controllate. Sì, certo, ovviamente Michael aveva odiato se stessa.   
  
“E hai mai odiato qualcun altro nel tuo odio verso te stessa?”  
  
“Spock” lo aveva ripreso lei, scuotendo la testa impercettibilmente. Era cambiata. Un anno prima avrebbe alzato il sopracciglio e alzato il mento, come avrebbe fatto Sarek, come avrebbe fatto loro padre. E quel movimento avrebbe posto fine alla loro conversazione. Michael aveva congiunto le mani. “È una reazione molto umana. Si chiama spostamento. Alcune emozioni non sono accettabili verso se stessi o verso alcune figure di riferimento e quindi si spostano i sentimenti negativi verso qualcuno che si può odiare. Io stessa sono stata vittima di questo meccanismo. Quando pensavo di odiare i membri del Consiglio dell'Accademia delle Scienze di Vulcano, perché non mi rendevo conto della rabbia e vergogna che provavo nei confronti di Sarek.” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo alzato una spalla. “Provi odio, Spock?”  
  
“Provare odio è altamente illogico” era stata la sua risposta.  
  
E Michael aveva sospirato una risata, annuendo di nuovo. “Non posso che essere d'accordo con te.” Aveva fatto una pausa, lanciando uno sguardo alle persone intorno a loro, che continuavano a fare rumore. “E più illogico è il motivo dell'odio. Penso tu questo già lo sappia. C'è un motivo se su Vulcano si cerca di controllare le emozioni, in fondo.”  
  
“Ed è, a tuo parere, la soluzione corretta?”  
  
“Sono una Xenoantropologa. Un popolo potrebbe arrivare a qualsiasi soluzione e io la troverò giusta in relazione a quel popolo.”  
  
Spock aveva alzato un sopracciglio. “E come individuo? Qual è il tuo pensiero come individuo? La via relativamente corretta per te?”  
  
Michael aveva alzato le spalle. “A volte il su è giù e il giù è su. E per controllare le proprie emozioni non si dovrebbe cercare di zittirle, ma di ascoltarle. Anche se sono molto intense. Anche se ti fanno molta paura. Spero di esserti stata utile.”  
  
“Inizi a parlare come Sybok. Non è mio compito, però, riferirlo a nostro padre, fortunatamente.”  
  
“Eri l'ultima speranza, Spock. La famiglia ormai è perduta” aveva sospirato lei, alzandosi in piedi e facendogli cenno di seguirla in plancia. “Andiamo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Spock gli ha sempre fatto l'effetto della paura di un attacco d'asma.   
  
Ormai si conoscevano da qualche anno ed eppure, quando tornava all'Accademia e scendeva dall'astronave, composto, silenzioso, e vedeva per la prima volta in mesi Jim che lo salutava con un sorriso -in quel momento in cui i loro sguardi si incontravano Jim aveva come l'impressione che avrebbe avuto un attacco d'asma. Ed era improbabile, perché era riuscito a liberarsi del peso dell'asma quando era un ragazzetto, grazie alle cure dopo Tarsus IV, e lui ne era consapevole, _davvero_ , ma non riusciva a non cercare nelle sue tasche un inalatore. Aveva iniziato ad andare in giro con un vecchio inalatore, forse scaduto e con ingredienti ai quali era probabilmente allergico, giusto in caso. Ma quando Spock tornava all'Accademia, con quella bellissima nave, era…  
  
L’inalatore gli serviva. Era, dal suo punto di vista, questione di vita o di morte. Finché non lo è stato più. E la strada per arrivare a questa consapevolezza era stata così lunga, così prevedibile, che Jim non ci aveva nemmeno fatto caso, mentre la percorreva.   
  
Jim aveva detto a Spock, così tanto tempo fa che non ricorda più se era successo prima o dopo la morte del capitano Garrovick, che adorava collezionare libri.  
  
Il viso di Spock era stato così esilarante che Jim non era riuscito a non vomitare parole sul come i libri sembrino avere un sapore, come le storie che raccontano sembrano essere completamente diverse quando si ha un oggetto materiale tra le mani, piuttosto che il solo monitor. Spock aveva alzato un sopracciglio e aveva risposto che era un ragionamento illogico. Le parole non cambiano perché si ha qualcosa in mano. Le parole rimangono parole anche se adornate con gingilli e diversi font. Le parole rimangono parole. Quel che le rende deliziose o irritanti è il contenuto, il messaggio, motivo per cui il libro si era estinto, in quanto oggetto obsoleto e monouso, che non trovava posto in una società che ha bisogno di trasportare tutto in uno spazio limitato. Aveva continuato a parlare per qualche minuto, ma Jim deve ammettere di non essere stato molto attento, quella volta.   
  
C'erano stati diversi particolari nel suo discorso che avevano distratto Jim. Il primo particolare era il sopracciglio alzato. Jim adora quando Spock alza il sopracciglio. Perché vuol dire che non è proprio d'accordo con quello che ha appena detto, o che è confuso da quello che ha detto, o che c'è qualcosa nelle frasi di Jim che lo ha scosso, magari emotivamente.   
  
Già dai tempi dell'Accademia, quando Spock alzava un sopracciglio, Jim non riusciva a non sospirare e inclinare la testa, scoprire il collo, per qualche ragione che ancora non riesce a spiegarsi, e non perdersi nelle sue obiezioni così poco emotive. Per questo gli aveva chiesto, in risposta alla sua tesi che diceva che il libro doveva estinguersi, quale bellezza, quale eleganza ci sarebbe mai potuta essere in una biblioteca senza libri. Per quale motivo era così importante trovare tutto subito, e non godersi la ricerca. Se anche il concetto di serendipità doveva estinguersi, insieme al libro come oggetto. E poi lo aveva guardato rispondere.   
  
Era successo tutto così tanto tempo fa. Jim non ricorda in quale periodo loro abbiano avuto questa discussione. Ricorda, però, che si incontravano nei giardini dell'Accademia. Ricorda che a un certo punto aveva detto che accettava che il suo ragionamento non fosse logico. Perché non lo era. Ma c'è un simbolismo di unione nei libri. Ci sono storie all'interno e non sono stati creati per nessun altro motivo che non sia il tramandarle. Si condividono le stesse emozioni, le stesse avventure, lo scrittore chiede al lettore se è impazzito, se queste sono cose che provano tutti e proprio a causa delle emozioni si traggono insegnamenti, morali, strategie di sopravvivenza. E grazie al libro, l'individuo, che pensava essere solo e inetto e inutile, incontra il collettivo, che è fatto di tante persone che si sentono in questo modo e tra loro si danno forza. E se il messaggio è nelle parole, il giuramento, la promessa che non si è soli, sta nell'oggetto-libro. Il libro e le biblioteche che tanto tempo fa venivano costruite univano cultura e passato e presente. E queste dovevano essere confabulazioni di una persona che è cresciuta tra storie e ideali, è vero, ma cos'è l'uomo senza sogni? Senza speranza?  
  
Spock gli aveva fatto notare che le biblioteche bruciano. I libri salvati sui dispositivi elettronici no. E Jim aveva risposto che, per una persona, salvare un libro può anche significare salvare la Biblioteca di Alessandria. O il Museo Nazionale di Rio de Janeiro.  
  
E quando Spock era sceso dalla _USS Enterprise_ , quel giorno che Jim ricorda come il 13 Aprile 2358, aveva un libro in mano e aveva detto, probabilmente con una punta di sarcasmo o dicendolo come se fosse uno scherzo o -aveva detto: “Ho salvato una Biblioteca di Alessandria, per te.” E gli aveva dato un libro in una lingua di cui Jim sapeva a malapena il nome.  
  
E in quel momento, in quel preciso istante, la paura di un attacco di asma era diventato la paura di star per avere un attacco di cuore, mentre Jim rimaneva immobile, cercando qualcosa di simile all'emozione che stava provando nel viso impassibile di Spock.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2359.08_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
  
Spock era alla fine dei suoi dieci anni sotto il comando del capitano Pike. Si doveva dire soddisfatto della missione esplorativa. Aveva visto molte cose, imparato molte altre. Per tre anni la _USS Enterprise_ sarebbe stata in revisione e il rapporto che aveva scritto sarebbe andato ai suoi superiori, che avrebbero deciso che cosa farne di lui.  
  
Jim, incaricato della formazione dei cadetti, era entusiasta dell'idea di Spock all'Accademia per più di una settimana. Parlava di partite a scacchi e giornate a parlare delle civiltà con cui Spock era entrato in contatto. Non sembrava essere lo stesso ragazzo che, sul lettino di un'infermeria non riusciva a dormire per più di due ore. Si mostrava, invece, sempre sorridente, sempre pronto ad andare oltre. Sembrava essere deliziato dalla sua presenza, cosa che la controparte di Spock non può dire.   
  
A volte Spock si chiedeva se, tra lui e Jim ci fossero più similitudini di quanto non immaginasse. Ma, sicuramente, Jim non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a Spock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitava spesso che ci fossero problemi sulla   
  
Terra. Inondazioni, terremoti, collisioni con i vecchi satelliti. Le Lanterne del settore, però, non si occupavano quasi mai del pianeta, perché sembra che molti membri della Federazione siano stati scelti da diversi Corpi. Erano loro a difendere, durante i loro anni di formazione, la Terra. C'è una voce che gira. Si dice che Oa sia stata distrutta e che adesso le Lanterne Verdi vengano addestrate a pochi passi dai cadetti della Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti. Sono solo voci, però. Niente di reale. E non era a questo che voleva pensare, mentre osservava il cielo inquinato dalle luci dell'Accademia. Gli mancavano le stelle. Gli mancava stare in mezzo alle stelle, o poterle almeno contare. Aveva imparato a memoria ogni costellazione, seguito la mappa stellare e sorriso alle vecchie leggende, alle costellazioni dedicate a eroi mai esistiti, come Eracle, come Perseo, come Hulk. Nessuna di queste costellazioni era visibile, però. Le luci della Terra le ha offuscate tutte. E lui aveva sospirato più e più volte, ricordando Ruth, la promessa di una vita tranquilla, l'Iowa, le stelle visibili.  
  
Jim non si era sorpreso, quella sera, quando una Lanterna era atterrata a pochi passi da lui. A volte succede. Corpo e Federazione dovevano essere due organi complementari, almeno sulla carta, e c'era molto via vai, soprattutto dopo la fine della guerra, quando le Lanterne si erano date il permesso di intervenire per aiutare abitanti che erano a un passo così minuscolo da morire. Consegnavano rapporti alla Federazione. Chiedevano assicurazioni di non star violando alcuna legge e di non starsi mettendo in mezzo a nessuna lotta politica. Erano più burocrati loro che la Federazione stessa. Jim si era sorpreso di sentire la voce della Lanterna, però. “Lei fuma?” aveva chiesto con un tono contrariato. E questa è una domanda così strana da fare, che Jim aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e mostrato come nelle sue mani non ci fosse nulla, niente di niente. La Lanterna non aveva dato risposta. Era solo rimasta in silenzio, nel buio, senza muoversi. Non sembrava intenzionata ad andare via.  
  
“Siete interscambiabili?” aveva chiesto Jim, posando i gomiti sul parapetto della terrazza. “Tra voi Lanterne? Mi stavo facendo questa domanda, dopo l'ultima volta. Mi chiedevo se la maschera vi facesse sentire come se foste interscambiabili. Se lo foste per davvero. Durante le missioni. Quando parlate con le forme di vita indigene, vi riconoscono? Fingete di essere tutti la stessa persona? Lei è la Lanterna che per qualche motivo mi ha salvato e che ho cacciato via dall'infermeria? Mi dispiace per quella volta. So essere diplomatico. Mi sono lasciato trasportare dall'emozione, quella volta.”  
  
La Lanterna aveva inclinato la testa. “Le maschere sono differenti da Lanterna a Lanterna.”  
  
“È così che vi differenziate?” Jim aveva scosso la testa. Era tornato a guardare il cielo. “A volte penso a come facciate a girare per le galassie. Mi chiedo se anche voi avete perso qualcuno della vostra squadra, o se le vostre famiglie vi guardino partire, chiedendosi se mai tornerete. E se qualcuno muore, là, in mezzo al nulla, con la maschera che riconoscereste soltanto voi, chi ridà il corpo alla famiglia? Come fa il corpo a tornare? Non torna. La forza di volontà, o la speranza, o la rabbia, o qualsiasi altra emozione crea quella vostra uniforme scompare e voi rimanete in mezzo al nulla, con delle persone che vi conoscevano per poco tempo, o forse soltanto a metà. Cosa spinge delle persone a voler essere delle Lanterne?”  
  
“Ci sono cose che la Federazione non può fare.”  
  
“Ci sono cose che il Corpo non può fare.”  
  
La Lanterna aveva sbattuto lentamente gli occhi e si era portato le mani dietro la schiena, camminando a passo lento verso Jim, che lo osservava. “Parla” aveva iniziato a dire. “Parla come una persona che ha sempre avuto la possibilità di scegliere una sola strada. Che non riesce a integrare punti di vista, che è talmente tanto infuriato per qualcosa che solo lei conosce da fare in modo che nessun altro possa comprendere il suo punto di vista.”  
  
“Io non odio il Corpo” aveva risposto Jim, scuotendo la testa. “Ma arrivate sempre troppo tardi. Se arrivaste prima, se guardaste veramente le spalle della Federazione, tanti errori non sarebbero stati commessi.”  
  
“Parla dei suoi errori?” gli aveva chiesto la Lanterna. “È arrabbiato col Corpo perché crede di essere stato negligente? Perché pensava di dover avere una rete di sicurezza che invece non esiste nella realtà?”  
  
“No. No, non parlo dei miei errori” aveva borbottato Jim, accarezzandosi la fronte. Poi aveva sbuffato una risata. “Ho un amico che ha realizzato un test impossibile da superare, con l'intenzione di far provare ai cadetti il terrore, la paura di una situazione senza via d'uscita. Parlava di far provare la paura della morte. E io gli ho detto che non certo grazie a un test si prova la paura della morte.” Si era passato una mano sul viso, per poi sospirare. “C'è una falla di cui ai tempi non gli ho parlato. Una cosa che mi sono ricordato solo qualche tempo fa, sulla _USS Farragut_. Il senso di colpa. Un test non può simulare il senso di colpa che si prova dopo.”  
  
La Lanterna non guardava il cielo. Guardava verso il basso. I giardini dell'Accademia. I lampioni che illuminavano dei piccoli percorsi ricoperti di sassolini bianchi. “Se non perché non abbiamo rimediato ai suoi errori, cosa la spinge a odiare tanto il Corpo?” Sembrava essere così confuso, all'ombra dell'Accademia, di sera, mentre le giornate si facevano sempre più corte.   
  
Jim aveva sbuffato una risata. “Lei fuma?” gli aveva chiesto, dando le spalle al parapetto e tirando indietro la testa. Quando la Lanterna aveva scosso piano la porta, Jim si era morso l'interno della guancia. “Mi chiedevo se entrambi i luoghi in cui siamo cresciuti ci abbiano insegnato a temere la morte molto più di quanto sia saggio. A cosa pensa guardando quella stella?” Aveva alzato una mano, indicato con l'indice una stella che splendeva più delle altre. Doveva essere per questo che la luce dei lampioni ancora non l'aveva oscurata.  
  
La Lanterna aveva alzato lo sguardo ed era rimasto in silenzio per molto tempo, prima di rispondere, con un tono pacato. “Penso che quella stella deve essere ormai morta.”  
  
Jim annuisce lentamente. “È esattamente il mio stesso pensiero.” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo verso la Lanterna. “Esattamente. Parola per parola. Le chiedo scusa, per i miei modi sgarbati dell'ultima volta. Spero che questo non comprometta l'immagine della Federazione e il suo rapportarsi a questa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2359.09_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
Jim con Spock sorrideva. E Jim con la Lanterna Verde guardava da un'altra parte. Ma parlava molto con entrambi. Con Spock parlava di vita. Con la Lanterna aveva parlato di morte, per lo più. E quindi forse non era sol Spock che a volte indossava una maschera. Che Jim avesse due anime era un fatto che lo aveva colpito fin dalla prima volta in cui si erano parlati. Che le due anime si rivelassero a seconda delle persone era un fatto che gli era sfuggito e che era affascinante. Intrigante, anche. In un modo o nell'altro, Jim indossa le sue emozioni, siano queste positive o negative, sulla superficie, e, per qualche motivo, col suo sorriso dolce e quel viso che inspira fiducia, si aspetta che anche gli altri siano tanto sinceri con lui. Se c'è una cosa che non è cambiata e che non pensa che cambierà mai è questa onesta fiducia di Jim Kirk. Questa coraggiosa onestà che qualcun altro avrebbe potuto vedere come debolezza. Un uomo affascinante, invero.   
  
Quando Jim gli aveva sorriso, alzando lo sguardo da un fiore che aveva viaggiato per galassie per arrivare sulla Terra, Spock aveva dovuto trattenersi dal sorridere a sua volta.  
  
Perché forse il tenente Kirk era la persona che più avrebbe potuto capirlo in tutto l'universo. Perché stava scoprendo che anche chi non ha un'eredità genetica mista, può essere così complesso. E, grazie a Jim, stava scoprendo che lui, Spock, non era poi così diverso da qualsiasi membro della Federazione (o Lanterna Verde).  
  
Ed era, questa, una cosa positiva?  
  
  
  
  
I fiori di Capellan gli hanno sempre ricordato le farfalle e Jim aveva sfiorato i petali, mentre passeggiava per serra dell'Accademia e doveva aver sorriso imbarazzato a Spock, che era rimasto impassibile, con le mani dietro la schiena, come sempre. E Jim si era grattato la nuca e si era lasciato sfuggire una risata nervosa. “Mi ricordano mia madre” gli aveva confessato, alzando una spalla e continuando a camminare, coi moduli delle revisioni delle navi in mano. “Stavo ammirando il processo di mantenimento artificiale. Come quella creatura non si sia nemmeno resa conto di star vivendo più di quanto le fosse concesso in natura. Grazie a lei e al capitano Pike, che avete deciso di portarla a noi. Era solo -ammirazione, immagino.”  
  
Spock era rimasto in silenzio. Aveva osservato il fiore, cristallizzato nel suo massimo splendore. “È difficilmente merito mio che questo fiore sia arrivato qui.”  
  
E Jim aveva sorriso di nuovo, sbattuto leggermente le palpebre ed era rimasto lì, imbambolato, a guardare quell'uomo di fronte a lui. Non aveva neanche pensato a niente. La sua testa si era liberata di ogni parola, ogni descrizione e ogni pensiero razionale. Solo il vuoto e l'immagine di Spock. Motivo per cui aveva dovuto scuotere la testa e sforzarsi di ridere di nuovo, nella speranza di non aver protratto quel momento tanto da far sembrare tutto molto strano. Ultimamente sta rendendo tutto strano. Se riuscisse a fermarsi dal farlo, magari, la sua vita da adulto potrebbe continuare senza ulteriori umiliazioni. “C'era un racconto che mia madre adorava. Lo ha scritto una persona del ventiduesimo secolo credo e parlava di questo fiore che sembrava una farfalla e che moriva nello stesso periodo. Era un racconto scritto, ma penso che la prima volta che l'ho ascoltata -era un teatro delle ombre. Uno degli ultimi teatrini delle ombre e...” Aveva alzato le spalle. “Pensieri nostalgici. Credo che, prima della prossima assegnazione, dovrò andare a trovare mia madre. E mio padre. È una cosa che voglio fare.”  
  
“C'è qualcosa che ti ferma dal farlo?”  
  
Jim aveva alzato le spalle e chissà se ci dovrebbe essere un qualche tipo di vera risposta, a queste domande. “C'è qualcosa che ti ricorda tua madre? O tuo padre? O Vulcano? Ti mancano?”  
  
Spock aveva alzato un sopracciglio. “Sentire la mancanza di qualcuno è un'emozione, Jim” era stata la sua risposta. E Jim lo aveva squadrato. Aveva studiato la sua espressione, i suoi movimenti delle dita e il modo in cui reggeva il suo sguardo. E aveva capito che sì, ovviamente casa gli mancava. O forse stava solo proiettando su di lui. Chi può saperlo. “Posso dire con certezza che sono più utile qui di quanto lo sarò mai su Vulcano.”   
  
“La vita non dovrebbe essere questo. Non dovrebbe essere calcolare quanto utile potresti essere.”  
  
“È un ragionamento molto umano.”  
  
Jim lo aveva osservato in silenzio. Si era guardato intorno. Aveva deglutito. Si era detto di non dire quello che invece stava per dire. “E voi...” aveva però iniziato, con una voce bassa. Si era schiarito la gola. Aveva cercato lo sguardo di Spock. “E voi non siete forse più umani di tutti?”  
  
Spock non aveva risposto subito. Aveva solo alzato un sopracciglio. Fatto quella cosa con il lato del labbro. Si teneva le mani dietro la schiena, in silenzio. E, per quanto il suo sguardo fosse neutro, per quanto la sua posa fosse composta, c'era uno scorcio, una piccola frattura che una semplice domanda era riuscita a fare. C'era in lui, un dubbio che si palesava attraverso il suo sguardo perso, la sua perduta concentrazione. Per qualche secondo, Jim aveva pensato di aver rotto Spock. Aveva anche aperto la bocca per chiedere scusa. Stava per gettarsi in un lunghissimo discorso di scuse, stava per parlare di suo padre, per qualche motivo, stava per cambiare argomento. Ma Spock aveva annuito. “Infatti” aveva detto, placidamente. “È un punto di vista.” Poi aveva abbassato lo sguardo verso i fiori che Jim aveva sfiorato e lo aveva invitato a continuare a passeggiare insieme.  
  
Jim non aveva insistito. Non sembravano poter parlare di questo argomento, quindi. Ai tempi non aveva capito perché, questo comportamento, lo aveva ferito così tanto.  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2359.12_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
Da Lanterna Verde, Spock non ha mai dovuto mettere al primo posto la logica. Forse era questa l'affinità che Jim aveva trovato con lui. Con la Maschera. Ma forse era anche questo il motivo per cui preferiva Spock alla Maschera. Perché Spock era un vulcaniano, una persona che aveva fatto la sua scelta, che era felice di averla fatta. Quel retrogusto di rabbia, forse paura, nelle conversazioni con Spock, non c'erano. Si chiedeva quale fosse l'affinità che lo aveva spinto a voler essere amico di Spock, dunque. Guardava Jim addestrare i cadetti. Poi lo guardava aggrottare le sopracciglia e vincere a scacchi. Poi lo vedeva con lo sguardo lontano, mentre si chiedeva quando sarebbe potuto tornare in mezzo alle stelle.  
  
“Lanterna, forse anche per lei un solo pianeta è troppo poco?”  
  
Forse Jim Kirk non vive con sole due anime. Forse, nel suo corpo se ne annidano centinaia, che lo rendono l'essere umano più affascinante che Spock abbia mai incontrato. Ma questo non riusciva ad ammetterlo, quando non indossa la maschera. E non avrebbe mai dovuto farlo.  
  
Perché, proprio perché Jim e Spock erano anime affini -doveva essere per questo, che Jim non era il sostenitore numero uno di Lanterna Verde.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jim doveva uscire a prendere aria ogni giorno. Ogni notte, per poter riprendere aria, per asciugare le gocce d'acqua che gli rimanevano sulla pelle dopo quelle lunghissime docce, dopo quegli incubi che continuavano a tormentarlo. Era stato in uno di quei momenti, mentre guardava i giardini dell'Accademia, che si era detto che aveva veramente bisogno di andare trovare i suoi genitori. Per davvero. Non solo perché lo aveva detto, così, senza pensarci, ma perché... sembrava la cosa giusta da fare. Tornare a casa, sperare che questo potesse dargli un po' di tranquillità. Per poter pensare. Dormire, anche.  
  
In Accademia ci sono molte giovani menti. Ci sono persone che discutono. Incontri interplanetari. Lezioni. Jim aveva letto, in un vecchio libro, che c'era una differenza fondamentale tra le accademie e le università e non riusciva a pensare a questa piccola differenza, ogni volta che, nella sua aula uno studente alzava la mano, per fare domande, o attaccare quello che lui aveva appena detto. La differenza fondamentale tra università e accademia è che nell'università ci sono dei ruoli rigidi. Il professore è professore ed è quindi superiore ai suoi allievi, che sono lì proprio per imparare da lui. Nelle accademie -beh, i ruoli non sono così definiti. C'è lo spazio per l discussione, per lasciare la parola ai ragazzi, perché i professori continuino a imparare da loro. E in questi termini, l'Accademia era un misto di entrambi. E questo la rendeva uno dei luoghi più rumorosi in cui lui abbia mai vissuto. Perché le astronavi non sono così rumorose. Iowa non è poi così rumorosa, anzi. E a Jim il rumore è sempre piaciuto. Ma a volte...  
  
“A lei manca mai la tua famiglia?” aveva chiesto, quando la Lanterna Verde era atterrata su un piede. Doveva essere un cadetto. Forse un ragazzo che ancora doveva addestrarsi e che aveva fatto il giuramento al Corpo prima di sapere se era entrato in Accademia. O forse, solo un ragazzo che avrebbe davvero bisogno di dormire, ma che non se la sentiva di farlo. Come Jim. Atterrava sempre nello stesso punto, sempre alla stessa ora, ma non tutti i giorni. Poteva capitare che passassero mesi tra un incontro e un altro. Poteva anche succedere. Non che la vita di una Lanterna fosse regolare. “Ha mai pensato di volare fino a Vulcano, solo per poter rivedere la sua famiglia?”  
  
La Lanterna aveva sbattuto velocemente le palpebre, “Mancare?” gli aveva chiesto a voce bassa e gracchiante. Non doveva aver parlato per molte ore e infatti si era portato una mano davanti alle labbra, per schiarirsi la gola. “Sentire la mancanza di qualcosa o di qualcuno è...” Aveva alzato una spalla. “Un sentimento.”  
  
“Un sentimento umano” aveva completato Jim, annuendo. Si era stropicciato un occhio. “Qualche tempo fa ho chiesto a un mio amico come sentiste i sentimenti. Come li provate. Perché so per certo -ho un amico che mi ha portato un libro, dopo che gli avevo detto che i libri sono per me... qualcosa d'importante. Non potrei spiegarlo senza cadere in immagini banali, ma penso che questo mio amico abbia compreso il mio sentimento, perché me ne ha portato uno quando lo ha visto. E non voglio proiettare nulla su di lui, ma questo mi ha fatto pensare. Non volevo, ma ho pensato... Empatia.”  
  
La Lanterna gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo con le labbra leggermente aperte, come se fosse stato preso alla sprovvista. Un attacco alle spalle. “La base dell'empatia è il provare sentimenti. Questo lo ha portato a pensare che per noi vulcaniani è possibile provare emozioni e sentimenti?” gli aveva chiesto. “Da un semplice gesto?”  
  
“Per anni -per secoli, i terrestri hanno pensato ai vulcaniani come se fossero dei robot. Degli esseri che non sono umani. Ovviamente questo pensiero è andato scemando ma...” Aveva scosso la testa, posando i gomiti sul parapetto. “Ma questo vostro agire -lei salva le persone perché percepisce il dolore. E lei comprende e percepisce il dolore. Per quello che ho studiato della psiche di qualsiasi specie con la quale noi terrestri siamo entrati in contatto -Vulcano è sempre stato restio a condividere informazioni ma la psiche non può cambiare così tanto. Per comprendere un sentimento, si dovrebbe provare quel sentimento.” Si era girato verso la Lanterna, cercando tra le rughe che si formavano intorno alle sue labbra una possibile risposta.   
  
La Lanterna aveva sorriso. “È anche vero che voi terrestri avete pensato di voler diventare come noi vulcaniani” aveva risposto. “Quel che dice è una realtà. Noi vulcaniani proviamo emozioni. Proviamo sentimenti molto più intensamente di quanto voi possiate provare. E questo è il motivo per cui abbiamo deciso di controllarle.”  
  
“Di reprimerle.”  
  
“In vero.”  
  
Jim aveva tamburellato le dita contro il parapetto, lanciando un'occhiata verso il basso. “Per paura.” Era una domanda. Non suonava come una domanda, ma lo era. Forse non doveva dirlo.  
  
“Il fatto che voi non percepiate il mondo come lo percepiamo noi, rende questo ragionamento incompleto” aveva replicato la Lanterna, pazientemente. Si era portato le mani dietro la schiena e spostato il suo sguardo verso i giardini. “La paura di cui lei parla, è una paura che deriva da un mondo ignoto e del quale ha poche informazioni. La paura che i vulcaniani hanno provato nel momento in cui hanno deciso di seguire la via della logica è una paura che deriva dall'interno dei vulcaniani stessi.”  
  
“Quindi...” Jim aveva deglutito. Ricorda quel momento come se fosse successo pochi secondi fa. “Voi avete paura di voi stessi. Della vostra gamma di emozioni. Perché -per le guerre. La sete di sangue.”  
  
“In vero.” La Lanterna aveva girato la testa verso di lui. “È stato importante bloccare le nostre emozioni perché -lei sa come si manifesta la rabbia.”  
  
“Un riscaldamento graduale, fino al momento dell'esplosione.”  
  
“E così si manifestano in noi anche le altre emozioni, che hanno bisogno di una valvola di sfogo. Se, in un momento di rabbia un vulcaniano avesse fatto del male a un altro essere vivente, o a se stesso, e noi avremmo saputo come impedire un simile gesto, la colpa ricadrebbe sulla nostra società tutta. Se ci fossimo mossi verso un'altra guerra, invece che aderire alla Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti, spero lei stesso possa comprendere quali sarebbero stati i risultati. Per i terrestri, controllare le emozioni non è un motivo di preoccupazione così pressante, perché riuscite a far convivere emozioni e logica, in un vostro modo. Per noi, questa soluzione è pericolosa.”  
  
“Illogica.” Aveva tirato su col naso, passandosi due dita sulla fronte. “Mi sono chiesto -lei forse potrà rispondere a questa mia domanda. Per comprendere le mie emozioni ci ho messo molto tempo. Per comprendere cosa fosse la rabbia, l'odio, ma anche la soddisfazione, la felicità, la tristezza, ci ho messo molto tempo. Ho dovuto provare i sentimenti e le emozioni e capire le differenze tra... Come fate voi a capire? Le capite le differenze tra, non lo so, amore e affetto? Sono sentimenti simili ma -i bambini che fingono di sposarsi all'asilo, o che fingono di stare insieme e si lasciano in meno di due ore, alla fine, sono loro che stanno cercando ci capire la differenza tra affetto e amore. Amicizia. Tra amicizia e amore. Come fate a comprendere quando volete stare con qualcuno? Riuscite a capire quando vi innamorate?”  
  
La Lanterna aveva alzato un sopracciglio e Jim aveva abbassato lo sguardo e si era grattato la punta del naso. “Di norma, noi non ci innamoriamo” era stata la risposta. “Veniamo collegati attraverso un legame mentale all'età di otto anni. Seguendo la logica...”  
  
Jim aveva scosso la testa. “So per certo che i vulcaniani si innamorano” lo aveva interrotto. “N-non è qualcosa che io voglio. Nel senso, non penso di star proiettando o di star -mi ascolti. L'ambasciatore Sarek. Sono sicuro che l'ambasciatore Sarek si sia innamorato. L'ho sentito anni fa, durante il banchetto per la presentazione dei candidati che...”  
  
“Ha ribadito anche lei che siamo esseri umani. Mi sorprende che questo la sorprenda.”  
  
“No” aveva detto Jim, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. “Quello che volevo dire è come fate a comprendere la differenza. Non solo tra amore e affetto, ma per queste emozioni sottili come l'invidia e la gelosia, o la vergogna e la colpa o... non so come spiegarmi. Avrei voluto fare questa conversazione con il mio amico. Fargli tante domande. Lui avrebbe capito al primo tentativo, probabilmente. È brillante. Mi capisce anche quando balbetto.” Aveva riso piano. “Come avere l'insight, se non si dà spazio a sentire e comprendere le emozioni?”  
  
La Lanterna aveva sorriso. “Oh. Quello che lei vorrebbe sapere è uno dei segreti peggio custoditi a Vulcano. La risposta è semplice. Lei è arrivato alla conclusione che noi proviamo emozioni, che in un certo senso siamo più umani di quanto voi abbiate pensato. Sa anche come si controllano le emozioni.”  
  
“Attraverso esperienza e insight.”  
  
“L'esperienza ci viene donata dalla vita. L'insight ci viene donato dalla meditazione.”  
  
Jim aveva alzato le sopracciglia, in un'espressione di sorpresa. E poi si era lasciato sfuggire una risata nervosa. “Voi… voi siete dei bugiardi” aveva detto. “Ci avete -mi ha appena rivelato che ci avete mentito per tutto questo tempo? Che il vostro è solo un bluff, che... alcuni vulcaniani estirpano da loro stessi le emozioni. Lo so. Ci sono dei -dei documentari ne parlano. Quello che mi ha appena detto non può essere vero.”  
  
“C'è un motivo se non tutti i vulcaniani estirpano le proprie emozioni. Ed è per questo motivo che la nostra conoscenza sulle emozioni è pari alla vostra. Nonostante questo sia per noi motivo di imbarazzo, ma non siamo tutti degli estremisti.” Aveva alzato un lato delle labbra. “Mi è sembrato di comprendere, però” aveva continuato la Lanterna, mantenendo il contatto visivo. “Che i terrestri hanno provato a seguire la nostra strada. Seppur senza la nostra ferrea volontà.”  
  
Jim aveva riso leggermente, passandosi una mano sulle labbra. “Non saremmo mai riusciti a eguagliarvi.” Poi aveva alzato una spalla, continuando a sorridergli. “Non ci riusciamo ancora.”  
  
La Lanterna si era mossa con qualcosa che sembrava una punta di nervosismo, un po' di imbarazzo. Jim aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, guardandolo. Stava per dire che non erano parole a cui avrebbe dovuto dare troppo peso. Non c'è niente dietro. Non c'era nulla di troppo serio. Erano solo parole. “Penso sia questa la vostra bellezza” aveva però detto la Lanterna. “La vostra umanità.”  
  
Jim aveva inclinato la testa. Sbattuto le palpebre. Erano, quelle che era state appena dette, delle parole che suonavano come una domanda. Come una ricerca di conferma. Come se... Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi. la Lanterna era già andata via. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se era quello il motivo per cui era per lui tanto facile parlare di sentimenti. Forse, quella Lanterna amava tanto gli esseri umani da vedere nelle emozioni qualcosa di più importante di quello che pensava il suo intero pianeta.  
  
Jim si era grattato la guancia e aveva sbuffato dal naso. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne fare amicizia con una Lanterna Verde. Quasi si odiava, per aver pensato qualcosa del genere.  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2360.02_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
Spock prova dei sentimenti per Jim Kirk in entrambe le sue versioni. Sembra che due anime possano provare sentimenti due volte. E questo non era un bene. La sua amicizia con Jim Kirk non era un bene. Il suo volerlo accanto a qualsiasi costo -non andava bene.  
  
  
  
Quando si era svegliato, nella sua vecchia stanza in Iowa, Jim aveva pensato che gli mancava il rumore dell'Accademia. Il che era così da bambini viziati che aveva chiuso gli occhi e preso un respiro profondo, nell'attesa che questo sentimento andasse via. E si era girato sul fianco, passandosi una mano sul viso, mentre sospirava.   
  
In quel momento aveva ricordato una festa di quando era decisamente molto piccolo. Forse era un matrimonio. Forse una festa di Natale. Forse nessuna delle due. Ma sua madre non c'era. Doveva essere l'aria che stava respirando, quella strana atmosfera che non sembra cambiare mai nei luoghi fuori dalle grandi città. Il tempo che si fermava. Le voci che sembravano tornare a essere quelle della propria infanzia. Se chiudeva gli occhi e lasciava che i suoi pensieri andassero dove volevano andare, riusciva a sentire la voce lamentosa di un Sam delle elementari che gli chiedeva di scendere dal letto per giocare ai videogiochi insieme. O di un Sam liceale che tirava indietro la testa, ripetendogli che se avesse continuato a studiare così tanto, non avrebbe mai avuto una ragazza. E gli abbracci di suo padre, che lo sollevava dalla scrivania e lo trascinava in giardino e alzava la mano, indicando un punto della prateria, ridendo. O i baci di sua mamma sui capelli. E poi quella festa di tanto tempo fa.  
  
La mamma era in missione per la Federazione. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con un minerale, un fiore, un qualcosa che non era terrestre e che lei voleva davvero tanto studiare. E suo padre, George, aveva riso e aveva detto che non sarebbe stato un problema per loro, passare un periodo di tempo così breve senza di lei.   
  
In quella festa, mentre sua madre esplorava l'Universo, Jim ha imparato a ballare con un'altra persona. Aveva sorriso al ricordo. Suo padre che gli mostrava i passi e Sam che mangiava patatine. La musica classica che riempiva la sala. E la sensazione di felicità che aveva provato, quando suo padre gli aveva preso le mani e aveva iniziato a muovere avanti e indietro le spalle. Jim aveva riso.   
  
Il papà lo aveva preso tra le braccia, finita la canzone. E Jim si era aggrappato a suo padre, buttandogli le braccia al collo e incrociando le caviglie dietro la schiena del papà. E lui aveva detto qualcosa. Qualcosa che gli veniva in mente in quella mattina, sdraiato sul suo letto. Aveva detto: _Ovunque andrai noi saremo sempre qui ad aspettarti_.  
  
E quello a cui poi aveva pensato in quel momento era -si era chiesto se la Lanterna sarebbe stata sul bancone dell'Accademia, quando sarebbe tornato. Se fosse stato riassegnato. Se fosse davvero interscambiabile. Se al suo ritorno ci sarebbe stato Spock. Se avesse voluto parlargli, giocare con lui a scacchi, parlare di cose che -Jim poteva parlare con la Lanterna di cose che non avrebbe mai potuto parlare con Spock. Ed eppure erano come se...  
  
Chissà se sarebbero stati lì, una volta tornato all'Accademia.  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2360.09_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
L'ufficiale Jim Kirk era stato assegnato alla revisione della USS Enterprise. Ovunque Kirk andasse, Spock si allontanava. È successo una, due, tre, quattro volte, che Jim entrasse in un corridoio e Spock, fingendo di essere immerso nella lettura di documenti o libri, allungava il passo, sperando che lui non lo seguisse. Oppure lo congedava con poche frasi.  
  
Jim Kirk non è mai stato stupido. Aveva capito che qualcosa non andava già la prima volta. Ma quando Spock lo aveva congedato la seconda volta gli aveva sorriso lo stesso, e da quel giorno, anche lui aveva allungato il passo nei corridoi, e anche lui si era limitato a scambiare solo qualche frase di circostanza.  
  
Ed era un bene. Spock sedeva alla sua scrivania e si diceva che sì, questo non poteva che essere un bene. Ed eppure...  
  
  
  
“I vulcaniani si vergognano di ogni tipo di sentimento” aveva detto la Lanterna, appoggiandosi al parapetto, accanto a Jim. Non lo stava guardando. Jim continuava a mordersi la lingua e l'interno delle guance, gli faceva male, ma non sembrava riuscire a smettere. “Esprimere sentimenti. Provare sentimenti -non è la cosa migliore che potrebbe succedere a uno di noi.”  
  
Jim si era passato una mano sul viso. Con il palmo della mano si era stropicciato un occhio e poi aveva sospirato. “Ma lei ha detto che provate emozioni” aveva cercato di ricordargli, girandosi verso di lui, per poter studiare la sua espressione, già nascosta dalla maschera. Non che si vedesse molto, alla luce delle stelle. Sono delle cose che lui non aveva mai veramente pensato. Le luci sono belle da guardare e non illuminano molto se vuoi guardare quaggiù. Non se la persona che ti sta accanto già si sta nascondendo. “Ha detto che voi...”  
  
“Le ho anche detto che ci sono vulcaniani che decidono di espellere da loro ogni sentimenti ed emozione. E la nostra società è a loro che guarda come modelli da imitare.” Aveva fatto una pausa. Si era mosso sul posto. Sembrava nervoso. Spock di questi argomenti non parla. La Lanterna probabilmente lo riesce a fare soltanto perché si nasconde. “Provare sentimenti come l'affetto -è probabile che la vostra amicizia lo metta in imbarazzo.”  
  
Jim avrebbe voluto non essere ferito da questa frase. Ma aveva chiuso gli occhi e sentito come le sue sopracciglia si fossero avvicinate. Si era passato una mano sul viso. “Lo capisco” era riuscito a dire. “Capisco le differenze culturali. Non pensavo fossero più un problema, però. Pensavo fossimo arrivati a un punto... Perché ne parlo con lei?” Aveva scosso la testa e riso un po', anche se non aveva voglia di ridere, sicuramente. “Mi dispiace.”  
  
La Lanterna abbassa lo sguardo. “Non si dispiaccia. Comprendo la sua frustrazione.”  
  
“Comprende la -prova empatia, signor Lanterna Verde?” gli aveva chiesto, grattandosi la nuca. Aveva iniziato a fare freddo e lui aveva iniziato a sentirsi non molto bene o a suo agio, sul balcone dell'Accademia, con il solo pigiama a coprirlo. “Lei non prova vergogna, perché la sua vera identità non è pubblica. Se non indossasse la maschera, lei non mi parlerebbe mai di sentimenti, segreti vulcaniani o -pianeti.”  
  
“Probabilmente parleremmo di pianeti. Lei non sembra riuscire a non non farlo.”  
  
“Vero” aveva ammesso Jim, ruotando gli occhi. “Ma non lo avrebbe fatto nello stesso modo. Non parlerebbe di quello che le è piaciuto, ad esempio. O di quello che lo ha colpito di più. O di -lei non mi parlerebbe così. Spock mi ha parlato così, però. Mi ha parlato delle ricerche scientifiche che ha fatto sotto il capitano Pike. Me le ha elencate secondo un ordine logico che non aveva nessuna logica dal punto di vista umano. Mi ha parlato con dei sentimenti in gioco. E allora mi chiedo -perché adesso dovrebbe essere imbarazzato da me? Dalla nostra amicizia?” Si era guardato le mani, per poi chiudere gli occhi. Era come provare ad accendere e spegnere il cervello, anche se soltanto per qualche secondo. E quindi quando ha riaperto gli occhi non aveva nessuna buona nuova idea. “È dura -credere di aver visto qualcosa di qualcuno che nessun altro ha mai visto e poi...”Aveva alzato le spalle. “E lei è l'unico vulcaniano che mi parla di sentimenti.” Aveva riso ancora, nonostante quel peso al petto che non voleva andare via. “Pensi che quanto è ironico.”  
  
La Lanterna non aveva risposto subito. Era rimasta in silenzio, aveva guardato da qualche altra parte. “È così tremendo...” aveva iniziato con la voce roca. Si era schiarito la gola, per poi riprendere la sua compostezza. “È per lei così terribile parlare con me?”  
  
“Con una Lanterna” aveva messo in chiaro lui, alzando le mani. E la Lanterna aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. Jim aveva sospirato di nuovo. “Le Lanterne non rimangono, lei dovrebbe saperlo. Le Lanterne sono la soluzione istantanea per i sintomi e poco hanno a che fare con la malattia in sé. A quello serve la Federazione, motivo per cui immagino lei si sia iscritto all'Accademia. Alla fine, le Lanterne...”  
  
“Non arrivano mai in tempo.”  
  
Jim aveva continuato a mordersi l'interno delle guance. “Io non odio il Corpo” aveva continuato, accarezzandosi il retro del collo, lentamente, con forza. “Ma ogni volta che comparite, con la vostra uniforme a cercare di salvare la situazione -ci sono delle cose che non vorrei ricordare.”  
  
“Penso che sia esattamente questa l'emozione provata dal suo amico.”  
  
“Ah.” Jim prova a sorridere. “Ah, sì, questo non mi fa sentire meglio” scherza, mantenendo lo sguardo basso. “Ma, sa?, stavo pensando -forse è meglio. A volte rimango a guardare il libro che mi ha portato. Ho imparato la lingua. È una raccolta di racconti per bambini. Sono... sono davvero molto bellini e mi ricordano le fiabe ungheresi. C'era un -non è importante. Uno dei racconti racconta di questa coppia di rose che germogliano in due lati opposti del pianeta. Ma un giorno vengono trapiantate nello stesso giardino. Volevo parlargli di questo, una volta tornato dalla casa dei miei genitori. Mia madre adora i fiori. Così anche Spock, sa? È la sete di conoscenza che lo ha portato qui. Non solo quella teorica. Era quella... Penso che sia un bene che Spock si sia allontanato da me in questo momento. Il nostro rapporto sarebbe...”  
  
“Un bene?” aveva chiesto la Lanterna. C'era dell'emozione nella sua voce. Di quale si trattasse, però, Jim non ne aveva idea.  
  
“Avevo intenzione di raccontargli questa favola. E finisce con questa... le due rose, alla fine -lei si è mai innamorato? Perché a me è successo innumerevoli volte e innumerevoli volte nella mia vita le avrei potuto dare il momento preciso in cui mi sono detto di star oltrepassando una linea. Ma con Spock, è stato graduale. È stato un momento che non finiva più. Una situazione che non si è ripetuta. Ogni alzata di sopracciglia. Ogni frase volta a sorprendermi, prendermi alla sprovvista. Ogni mossa a scacchi. Era un modellare un noi, per me. E capisce che questo dovrebbe essere forse il monologo più patetico della storia ma...” Jim era rabbrividito. L'aria si stava facendo un po' più fredda. “Prima lui per me era un attacco d'asma. Adesso è... è la paura di un infarto. Sono cose collegate, giusto? Mi sono preso una bella cotta per un collega.”  
  
La Lanterna si era mosso sul posto. Si era avvicinato a lui. Poi si era allontanato. E c'era qualcosa in lui che -il suo muoversi impacciato era accentuato dalla sua altezza e Jim aveva inclinato la testa, perché quanto doveva essere imbarazzante una situazione del genere? La Lanterna aveva posato la mano sulla mano di Jim. Ed era strano. Jim era rimasto a guardare il gesto, come se fosse la cosa più strana che gli fosse mai capitata. E, mentre non guardava, la Lanterna gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia. E aveva detto: “Mi dispiace.”  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2360.12_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
La relazione che era iniziata tra la Maschera e Jim -non era niente di buono.


	3. Ciò che non appartiene al Corpo o alla Federazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERO CONVINTA DI AVER PUBBLICATO L'ULTIMA PARTE UN MESE FA E INVECE NON L'HO FATTO UGH

  


### Parte tre:

### Ciò che non appartiene al Corpo o alla Federazione

  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2361.01_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
Jim non ha mai odiato la sua Maschera. Non ha mai odiato nemmeno tutto quello che rappresenta. Ha odiato la sensazione d'impotenza che ogni persona prova, quando pensa di non avere una soluzione a un problem. Ha odiato quello che aveva provato a fargli provare con la Kobayashi Maru. Ha odiato il pensiero di non avere una via verso la vittoria.   
  
Non era l'istituzione. Non era ciò che rappresentava oggettivamente, ma soggettivamente, il problema.   
  
In questo periodo, lo aveva sentito pronunciare per la prima volta il nome di Nabayomi. È lei, aveva detto a bassa voce. Lei non mi lascia dormire la notte. E si era stropicciato gli occhi, poi gli aveva sorriso. Non era colpa di Spock, o delle Lanterne, aveva voluto ripetere. Non era perché questa Lanterna vulcaniana provava sentimenti, che odiava le Lanterne. Era il ricordo di Nabayomi. Nabayomi gli faceva odiare se stesso, quello che non era riuscito a fare ai tempi. Ma gli dava anche un motivo per far sì che una cosa del genere non succedesse più. Gli dava anche un motivo per non credere che esistessero situazioni senza via d'uscita, senza un modo per vincere. Non è riuscito a salvare la sua amica, perché era troppo piccolo, perché non aveva   
  
“Questo sentimento” gli aveva chiesto, posando la mano sul petto. “Questo sentimento non lo provate anche voi?”  
  
Spock non aveva saputo rispondere. Ma Jim Kirk lo ha sempre inspirato.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jim stava leggendo. Leggeva trai turni per poter comprendere quale miracolo della tecnologia fosse la _USS Enterprise_ e quali parti potessero essere danneggiate dal suo lungo viaggio per le galassie. E più leggeva, più ne era affascinato. E più ne era affascinato, più voleva leggerne. E per questo motivo stava leggendo.   
  
Si dice che l'aver avuto una Lanterna Verde sulla Terra abbia fatto entrare in contatto i terrestri con una tecnologia per la quale ancora non erano pronti.   
  
In un primo momento, l'anello al dito delle Lanterne era visto come un amuleto magico, privo di un qualsivoglia senso. Quando però gli eroi della Terra hanno iniziato a lavorare in gruppo (l'Era delle Leghe della Giustizia che tutti ancora oggi ammirano), l'anello è stato studiato a fondo da eroi come Atom, il Flash e Batman, che arrivarono alla conclusione che la tecnologia aliena portata dalle Lanterne fosse sì avanzata dal punto di vista scientifico, ma anche mistico.   
  
Furono gli eroi, non gli scienziati, a scoprire il Principio dell'Equilibrio Scienza-Magia. Questo Principio vuole che ogni oggetto esista su più livelli, riprendendo la Teoria delle Stringhe. Il nuovo concetto introdotto è stata l'idea che ogni livello sia raggiungibile attraverso diversi linguaggi, quali la Biologia, la Psicologia, la Divinazione e l'Occultismo. Gli eroi pensavano di poter aprire più porte grazie all'Occulto e altre discipline più o meno scientifiche e, cercando di raggiungere i vari livelli, si dice che Batman e Atom siano finiti in una curva spazio-temporale, scoprendo il precario equilibrio su cui si fonda il mondo. Furono i primi esseri viventi in assoluto a vedere quattro livelli dell'esistenza. Il mondo andò in frantumi. E poi si ricompose. Atom disse: disturbando l'equilibrio Scienza-Magia si potrebbe viaggiare nello spazio-tempo a piacimento, e anche distruggere il mondo. E per questo tennero questa scoperta per loro stessi, restituendo l'anello alla Prima Lanterna Verde. Il Principio dell'Equilibrio è un monito all'umanità. Scegliete o la Scienza o la Magia, mai le due discipline contemporaneamente. Ma non è mai stato chiaro il motivo di questo monito. Alcuni studiosi pensano che Batman e Atom abbiano fatto collidere più realtà alternative, distruggendo una linea temporale e creandone un'altra. È possibile che, nella linea temporale precedente ai loro esperimenti, la Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti non dovesse nemmeno esistere. È altamente improbabile, ma non impossibile.   
  
Ed eppure è su questo Principio che la _USS Enterprise_ è stata costruita. Biologia. Psicologia. Occultismo. Divinazione. E, per non farsi mancare nulla, pura e semplice Fisica, seguita da fine Ingegneria. Ognuna si regge indipendentemente, per creare una struttura unica.   
  
Jim aveva posato una mano sulle pareti dell'astronave. Ed era innamorato di lei, dell'intelligenza di chi l'aveva costruita, del sudore di chi l'aveva portata alla vita, della curiosità di chi l'aveva mantenuta in vita, con tutto il suo cuore. A questo stava pensando. Davvero.   
  
Aveva alzato lo sguardo. Spock, al tavolo degli Ingegneri Scientifici gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo veloce, A volte faceva così. Jim si era mosso nervosamente, sulla sedia, tornando al suo libro, prima di iniziare la sua ronda. Non che fosse importante.  
  
Jim si era grattato la parte di fronte poco sotto i capelli, per coprirsi il viso. No, sì, non che che lo sguardo di Spock fosse importante, se Spock pensava non fosse importante.  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2361.09_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
Le relazioni che Jim Kirk aveva con Spock e con la sua Maschera erano state, in un solo momento, invertite.   
  
Lo sguardo vuoto che prima Jim aveva guardando la Maschera, in quel momento l'aveva quando guardava Spock, poco prima di guardare oltre, come se non sapesse che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Se parlargli. Se avvicinarglisi. Se ricominciare a parlargli. E Spock riusciva a scoraggiare ogni loro interazione con uno sguardo.   
  
Solo per poi prendere la mano a Jim ogni notte, dietro la Maschera delle Lanterne Verdi.  
  
  
  
  
Jim aveva riso, passandosi una mano sul viso, e sedendosi sulle piastrelle fredde, con le gambe incrociate. “Ne ho sentito parlare” aveva sussurrato. “Gli alieni che non vedevano l'ora di morire. Li chiamavano così sulla Terra. Dicevano che la prima volta che un terrestre ha avuto un contatto con loro, la loro stella stava per inghiottire il loro pianeta e loro pensavano di dover rimanere lì e morire per mano della loro divinità.” Aveva alzato un lato delle labbra. “Le Lanterne non devono aspettare un certo sviluppo della tecnologia per agire.”  
  
“In vero” aveva risposto la Lanterna, annuendo una singola volta. “È anche vero, però, che la loro civiltà si è molto evoluta dall'ultimo pianeta. Sono arrivati alla religione con divinità antropomorfe, nonostante siano politeisti, e la loro tecnologia ha ricevuto una rapida impennata, dopo l'invenzione della ruota. Ricorda la vostra storia.”  
  
Jim aveva inclinato la testa, alzando un sopracciglio. “Ma la Federazione e le Lanterne non hanno riportato nessun rapporto ultimamente su di loro.”  
  
La Lanterna aveva sorriso dolcemente. E Jim aveva abbassato lo sguardo, per concentrarsi sulle loro dita che si sfioravano appena, sul pavimento ancora freddo. “Leggi i rapporti delle Lanterne sui vari pianeti?” aveva chiesto la Lanterna e Jim aveva alzato immediatamente lo sguardo verso la maschera. Era come trasalito, anche se non riusciva a capire il perché.   
  
“Uhm” è la risposta che Jim era riuscito a dare, alzando la mano per grattarsi la mascella. “Beh, sì. Quelli che vengono resi pubblici. Per motivi scientifici. Sono sulla Terra da anni ormai. Dopo la morte del capitano sulla _USS Ferragut_ non sono stato assegnato a nessun -mi piace leggere dello spazio. Almeno leggere, a questo punto. Le missioni diplomatiche sono davvero troppe poche.”  
  
“Arriverà il tuo momento” gli aveva rassicurato la Lanterna, con l'ennesimo cenno della testa. Jim aveva alzato una spalla. Dopo essersi grattato la mascella, si era grattato lo zigomo e dopo essersi grattato lo zigomo, si era grattato la punta del naso. E non sapeva dove mettere la mano. Aveva deciso di incrociare le braccia. Forse la cosa migliore era lasciare la mano sul pavimento. “La revisione della _USS Enterprise_ potrebbe essere il modo della Federazione di testarti.”  
  
Quando sono passati dal lei al tu? Jim aveva alzato di nuovo una spalla, con il suo mezzo sorriso. La cosa migliore, sì, era lasciar scivolare di nuovo la mano sul pavimento. Aveva alzato lo sguardo, guardando le stelle autunnali brillare per quanto potessero brillare in mezzo alla luce. “O potrebbe essere solo un modo per tenermi buono.” Tira su con il naso. “Tu sei fortunato.”  
  
“Io sono fortunato” aveva ripetuto lentamente la Lanterna.  
  
E Jim si era morso il labbro inferiore e aveva riconosciuto quel tono. Ogni tanto la Lanterna lo usava. Non era un modo per prendersi gioco di Jim. Non era un fargli il verso, quanto un ripetere le sue parole per comprenderle. E quel tono -quel tono così basso, così neutro, ha sempre avuto qualcosa che non andava. “Non te l'ho mai chiesto. Ti chiedo scusa” aveva ripreso a parlare dopo qualche secondo. “Perché sali qui ogni notte?”  
  
La Lanterna era rimasto in silenzio per un breve periodo di tempo. Aveva -aveva alzato il sopracciglio, nello stesso identico modo in cui lo faceva Spock quando Jim gli faceva una domanda, e doveva essere questo il motivo per cui Jim aveva girato il torso verso di lui e gli aveva preso una mano. E sbarrato gli occhi, rendendosi di quello che non avrebbe dovuto fare. E gliel'aveva lasciata andare, tirandosi all'indietro, con una risata nervosa. Ma la Lanterna non si era mossa. Sembrava aver sbattuto lentamente le palpebre. E gli aveva ripreso la mano, con lentezza, con dolcezza, guardando come Jim aveva avvolto le dita intorno il suo pollice.  
  
Non si era reso conto che il loro rapporto potesse arrivare a questo punto. Jim era tanto preso da Spock da non aver pensato di essersi affezionato alla Lanterna. Non si era mai dato il tempo di pensare che voleva vedere anche la Lanterna, quando era stato in Iowa. Non si era dato il tempo di chiedersi se quello che provava fosse affetto o amore. O solo una semplice cotta passeggera. Ma non voleva lasciare andare la mano della Lanterna. E voleva lasciarla andare, perché sentiva che la presenza di Spock, per un motivo o per un altro, fosse ingombrante, fosse asfissiante.  
  
Ma la mano non l'aveva lasciata andare. Aveva chiuso gli occhi. Chinato la testa in avanti in avanti e sentito come la Lanterna avesse posato le labbra sulla sua fronte. E forse per questo aveva riso.  
  
“Non ho” aveva iniziato, alzando la testa quel poco che bastava. “Non ho mai baciato una persona con la maschera” aveva riso piano. “Beh, tranne in una festa in maschera, ovviamente. Ma è la prima volta.”  
  
E la risata delle Lanterna era stata soffice e delicata. Jim non è mai riuscito a dimenticarla.  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2361.10_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
Non andava per niente bene. Spock stava perdendo il controllo.  
  
  
  
Jim si era arrampicato sul tetto della _USS Enterprise_ e poi aveva alzato le braccia, mentre Nyota lo guardava con una piccola smorfia e le braccia incrociate. È bellissima, quest'astronave. È perfetta. Più Jim legge, più Jim pensa che non ci sia nulla che potrebbe infangare ai suoi occhi questa astronave. “Non è bellissima?” le chiede, posando le mani ai lati delle labbra.  
  
Nyota aggrotta le sopracciglia, alza le spalle appena. “Beh, è un'astronave” risponde a mezza voce, guardando dritta verso di sé.   
  
“È la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto. Non lo pensi anche tu, Nyota?”  
  
E lei aveva sospirato, accarezzandosi la fronte con due dita. “Non innamorarti troppo, Jim. È possibile che tu non la veda mai volare.”  
  
Jim aveva abbassato le braccia e si era morso il labbro inferiore. Sono parole che potrebbero andare bene per la _USS Enterprise_ , per la Lanterna, per Spock. È incredibile come Nyota riesca sempre a dire frasi che si potevano usare in diversi ambiti della sua vita. Se glielo avesse detto prima -se avesse detto prima qualcosa di simile, forse avrebbe fatto più attenzione. Probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto. “Non vuol dire che non sia una bellissima astronave.”  
  
“Sì sì.”  
  
“Non vuol dire che io non la possa amare, giusto?”  
  
Nyota aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. Forse aveva capito che c'era qualcosa -che doveva fare delle domande, che doveva farlo parlare. E forse per questo era rimasta in silenzio, e aveva aspettato, mentre Jim guardava la nave e aveva paura di avere di nuovo un attacco di asma e un infarto insieme.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2362.03_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
Jim aveva freddo, quando si incontravano sul balcone. Aveva il naso gelido, le punte delle dita che tremavano a malapena e il mento che faticava a rimanere fermo e tutte le volte che lo vedeva, gli sorrideva.  
  
Era sempre Spock a prendergli la mano per primo. Era -quando le loro dita si toccavano, Spock sembrava riuscire a respirare di nuovo. E poi, sentiva questa sensazione che non aveva mai provato in tutta la sua vita. Quella sensazione di calore, nonostante il freddo, quella sensazione di essere l'ultimo pezzo di un quadro che finalmente trova il suo posto nel mondo. E quando Jim inclinava la testa e posava la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, sentiva una risposta fisiologica. Sentiva il suo cuora iniziare a battere più forte e le punte delle dita diventare più calde. Una volta Jim aveva riso e il suo respiro caldo gli aveva accarezzato la pelle, facendogli venire i brividi.  
  
“Sei tutto verde” aveva sospirato Jim e si era accoccolato tra le sue gambe, forse a causa del freddo, forse semplicemente perché voleva stare il più possibile in contatto con lui. “Mi dispiace.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
Jim aveva arricciato le labbra, quella notte. Lo aveva studiato da sotto il mento, era un po' rabbrividito. “Continuo a pensare a Spock, ogni tanto” aveva confessato, stringendo la le sue stesse maniche tra le dita.  
  
E Spock aveva sbattuto le palpebre e un po' si era sentito in colpa. Lo aveva stretto un po' tra le braccia e gli aveva detto, dandogli un bacio sulla tempia. “Non è qualcosa di cui dovresti preoccuparti” aveva detto. E Jim che abbassava lo sguardo e si copriva il viso per non essere visto...  
  
Questo non andava per niente bene.  
  
  
  
  
Jim aveva posato la scacchiera sul tavolo e poi aveva lanciato uno sguardo a Spock, seduto proprio davanti a lui, continuando a mordersi l'interno delle guance, in silenzio. Poi si era seduto e aveva aspettato.  
  
Le notti con la Lanterna -la cosa migliore che dovrebbe succedere è smettere di parlare con la Lanterna. Parlargli, forse prima, e poi prendere il coraggio e dirgli che quello che avevano loro -a volte non sembra reale, che incontrarsi sotto le stelle e poi scomparire la mattina non è il modo in cui nessuno dei due dovrebbe vivere e non è il modo in cui -gli piacevano le sue storie, però. Il modo in cui giocava con quel cubo di Rubik, quando non sapeva come rispondere. Gli piaceva il modo in cui lo ascoltava, in cui parlava. Gli piaceva cil modo in cui sorrideva, il modo in cui guardava le stelle. Ma non poteva essere reale. Qualcosa che è nato e fiorito solo la notte, che sembra un sogno e non la vita reale, non può durare per sempre.  
  
Spock aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui. Non era molto chiaro quello che stesse facendo. Forse calcolava qualcosa. Forse -Jim aveva deglutito e stretto i pugni, nella speranza di poter rimanere con una parvenza calma. “Jim” lo aveva chiamato Spock, con una voce bassa, quasi sussurrata. Aveva alzato un sopracciglio.  
  
Jim aveva sentito quella sensazione -l'attacco d'asma. Si era cercato un inalatore nelle tasche, senza trovarlo e poi aveva riso nervosamente. “So che ti vergogni della nostra amicizia” aveva detto piano piano. “Ma so anche che mi manca, la nostra amicizia.” Aveva deglutito, si era grattato la nuca. “E mi chiedevo se mancasse anche a te.”  
  
Spock si era inumidito le labbra, aveva toccato uno scacco, lo aveva mosso, poi aveva alzato lo sguardo verso Jim, in attesa che anche lui facesse la sua mossa.  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2362.09_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
“Cosa dovrei fare?”  
  
Michael aveva aperto la bocca, alzato un sopracciglio, con le mani intrecciate. “Gli dici la tua vera identità” aveva risposto lei, come se fosse la cosa più facile in questo mondo. Il suo ologramma aveva subito un'interferenza per qualche secondo. Michael non aveva cambiato espressione. “Speri che il tuo comportamento illogico non lo abbia ferito così tanto da non voler più avere nulla a che fare con te.”  
  
Spock aveva scosso la testa, schioccato la lingua contro il palato. E Michael gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo così duro, così deluso, che per l'ennesima volta Spock era rimasto in silenzio. Era la prima volta che Michael aveva l'opportunità di comportarsi da sorella maggiore delusa.   
  
“Nostra madre non ti ha cresciuto perché tu prenda in giro le persone che dimostrano i propri sentimenti, solo perché tu non riesci a farlo” lo aveva rimproverato con un tono duro. Aveva incrociato le braccia, sospirato pesantemente. “Tu devi chiedere perdono. Per una volta, sii coraggioso, non solo logico.”  
  
  
  
  
La Lanterna non ha nemmeno il tempo di mettere piede sul pavimento, perché Jim gli getta le braccia al collo, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio per una frazione di secondo. Lo aveva sentito barcollare sotto il suo peso, E aveva sorriso, posando una mano sul lato del suo viso. E poi aveva riso di nuovo. “Ho...” aveva iniziato e le parole non gli uscivano in un ordine logico, motivo per cui aveva deglutito, lo aveva abbracciato un po' di più, per poi lasciarlo andare. “In realtà non dovrei nemmeno saperlo. Ma questo -Sam lavora in quel settore noiosissimo e molto burocratico e quindi sa quando qualcuno ha una promozione, oppure quando non viene promosso o quando... Sam oggi mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto -ah, non ci crederai. Sembra che Sam abbia saputo da un tipo che ha saputo da una persona che ha saputo da... in pratica ci sono state molti passaparola e mio fratello mi ha detto che è possibile che vogliano affidarmi la _USS Enterprise_. E io mi sono detto, ma no. Ma non credo. E oggi Bones mi ha fatto una visita medica.” Si era dovuto fermare a respirare, e aveva ridacchiato un altro pochino.  
  
“Bones?”  
  
“Uhm, sì, il medico. Il dottor McCoy. Bones. Lo chiamo Bones. Mi ha miracolosamente curato un braccio rotto. E poi tante altre cose. Ormai sa tutte le mie allergie. Ci siamo conosciuti tempo fa.”  
  
“La volta della _USS Ferragut_.”  
  
“Già.” Jim aveva inclinato la testa e continuato a sorridere. “E mi ha detto che avrebbe dovuto consegnare un rapporto su di me e la mia salute entro il fine settimana per una possibile promozione di cui non mi vuole parlare.” Aveva aperto le braccia e poi aveva preso tra le mani il viso della Lanterna, per unire le loro fronti insieme. “Potrei diventare finalmente capitano di un'astronave. Della _USS Enterprise_. Io adoro quella nave.”  
  
La Lanterna aveva sorriso, posando una mano sul dorso di quella di Jim. “È una bellissima notizia.”  
  
“Lo so!” aveva gridato, senza volere Jim. Aveva preso il cellulare dalle tasche. Aveva anche saltellato sul posto. “Devo dirlo a tutti. A Nyota. Se sarò capitano voglio Nyota nella mia squadra. Si deve preparare. E poi ovviamente, sì, certo, anche Bones. E poi voglio -devo trovare un Primo Ufficiale Scientifico. E -oh, forse Spock... devo raccontarlo a mia madre e mio padre e, oh, non vedo l'ora di dirlo a mia zia. Ah. In tutte le riunioni di famiglia lei che si vanta di suo figlio medico. Beh. Ora sarò capitano.”  
  
“Non lo hai detto a nessuno?” gli aveva chiesto la Lanterna, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre gli prendeva la mano, che cadevano tra di loro, intrecciate.   
  
Ed era stata la volta di Jim di osservarlo con un'aria confusa, mentre col pollice gli carezzava la mano. “Volevo che lo sapessi prima tu” gli aveva detto a bassa voce, forse con una nota di vergogna. “Cioè, beh, sì, lo so che questa è -siamo abbastanza strani, noi due, vero? Perché io, voglio dire, non ho mai visto il tuo viso, ad esempio. E non so il tuo vero nome. Ma non -tu mi hai ascoltato. Tu mi hai visto. Tu ci sei stato quando stavo qui a lamentarmi. Mi sembra giusto che -a chi altro avrei dovuto dirlo, prima? Però -perché mi stavo chiedendo. Anche se me ne andassi... tu ci saresti, vero?”  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2362.10_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
La risposta era: a Spock. Alla domanda a chi altro avrei dovuto dirlo, prima? La risposta sarebbe dovuta essere: a Spock.   
  
Jim non ha menzionato la sua possibile promozione a Spock nonostante fossero passate settimane dall'arrivo della notizia. Aveva preso a leggere accanto a lui. Aveva ripreso a fargli delle domande, a buttarsi nelle sue filippiche su argomenti filosofici e poco pratici e allo stesso tempo agli argomenti più semplici e più pratici. Aveva ripreso a starnutire accanto a lui, portandosi la mano davanti al naso. E aveva ripreso a scrivere sul suo tablet. Ed eppure.   
  
Era stata la prima volta in cui Spock era stato geloso, oltre che invidioso, della Maschera. Non poteva lasciare che la Maschera si portasse via Jim. Jim aveva due anime. Jim stava nascondendo una delle sue anime a Spock, e le stava mostrando entrambe alla Maschera. Come aveva lasciato che questo accadesse? Come poteva sopportare che Jim scegliesse una sola parte di lui. Non riusciva ad accettare che la parte sulla quale aveva più lavorato, fosse quella rifiutata. Non riusciva a sopportare di sentirsi allontanato da Jim per colpa di se stesso. Aveva paura di perderlo, per colpa di se stesso.  
  
Un pensiero altamente illogico.   
  
Come la paura che lo ha assalito quando ha lasciato svanire la sua maschera da Lanterna Verde, mentre Jim lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati e le rotelle del cervello che iniziavano a ruotare a una velocità non umana.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jim aveva deglutito, grattandosi dietro l'orecchio. C'erano un paio di cose che cambiavano completamente, in quel preciso istante, con Spock con la divisa da Lanterna Verde e la consapevolezza di averlo baciato alla vulcaniana decisamente molte, troppe, volte, senza nemmeno saperlo. Per questo si era seduto sul pavimento, con le gambe incrociate, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e non aveva detto una parola. Non che Spock avesse deciso di diventare tutto d'un tratto logorroico e quindi spiegare che cosa stesse succedendo. Comunque, doveva aver tempo per capire.   
  
Conosceva troppo bene Spock per chiedergli se si stava prendendo gioco di lui. Conosceva troppo bene Spock per pensare che questo avesse a che fare soltanto con lui. Ma non poteva non chiedere: “Allora perché?” con la voce spezzata, mentre cercava di calcolare, di capire, di rintracciare il momento in cui Spock e la Lanterna si sono uniti per essere una sola persona, e il momento in cui si sono divisi, per essere due persone diverse. Perché si era dovuto dividere. Perché non gliene aveva parlato prima. Perché invece di... Aveva deglutito, e si era nascosto il viso dietro le mani.   
  
“È stata la tua prima reazione davanti a Lanterna Verde a farmi pensare che fosse meglio per entrambi lasciare divise le due entità.”  
  
“Parli come se Lanterna Verde e Spock non fossero la stessa persona” aveva sbuffato Jim, cercando di respirare profondamente e non perdere la pazienza. “Parli come se non fossi tu ad avermi fatto il trattamento del silenzio per poi venire qui e -ascoltarmi, o parlarmi. Non... quell'anello lo stai indossando tu.”  
  
“Il tuo comportamento con la maschera e me, però era...”  
  
Jim alza lo sguardo stanco verso di lui e scuote la testa. Spock alza un sopracciglio, per poi sedersi accanto a lui, in silenzio. “Io non sono arrabbiato” dice a bassa voce. Sbatte velocemente le palpebre, perché ha detto la verità. Non -non era rabbia quella che stava provando. Era confuso. Aveva scosso la testa. “È solo che non capisco. Come Lanterna Verde non mi hai mai respinto.”  
  
“Come Lanterna Verde non ho mai messo al primo posto logica, opinione altrui o tradizione. Quando mi sono unito al Corpo delle Lanterne Verdi, mi è piaciuto iniziare a pensare che fosse la mia parte terrestre a farne parte.”  
  
Jim aveva inclinato la testa. Continuava a cercare di capire. “Pensavi che io odiassi la tua parte terrestre, quella emotiva?” chiede, e la domanda suona più lapidaria di quello che Jim avrebbe voluto. Perché si era sentito un po' offeso anche solo dall'idea di non riuscire ad amare entrambe le parti di Spock. “O la tua parte vulcaniana? Non -da Lanterna non hai mai nemmeno cercato di nascondere di essere vulcaniano. Io... come avrei potuto non amarti completamente se è quello che -oh no. Ho parlato di te a te.” Si era portato entrambe le mani sulle labbra, per poi farle scivolare verso il naso e gli occhi. “Ugh.”  
  
“È stato gradevole. Sentire che trovavi piacevoli entrambi i me. Nonostante tutto.” Spock aveva chiuso gli occhi per un secondo, poi era tornato a guardare negli occhi Jim, che aveva alzato un lato delle labbra.  
  
“Narcisista” gli aveva detto a bassa voce, sbuffando una risata. “Tu non sei solo Spock la Lanterna o solo Spcok il vulcaniano, lo sai, vero? Sei come la _USS Enterprise. S_ ei magia e scienza. Sei -sei il Principio di Equilibrio Scienza-Magia. È una delle cose più incredibili e affascinanti che io abbia mai letto e studiato e...” Si era accarezzato la fronte, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata nervosa.   
  
Spock si era inumidito le labbra e aveva annuito lentamente. “Ti ho mostrato la mia vera identità perché l'ultima volta che mi hai parlato con la Maschera, mi hai chiesto se fosse possibile che io stessi ancora qui, dopo la tua missione quinquennale. La verità è che la mia unica risposta è: io voglio stare accanto a te durante la tua missione quinquennale.”  
  
“Come Primo Ufficiale.”  
  
“Come Primo Ufficiale” aveva ripetuto lentamente Spock, con un cenno della testa.   
  
Jim aveva inclinato la testa di lato, con un sorriso. “Io non sono -arrabbiato. Io lo so che... Ma. Sarò felice di lavorare con te, come il mio Primo Ufficiale.” Si era alzato in piedi e aveva fatto un cenno con la testa. “Sei sempre stato la mia prima scelta.”  
  
  
  
  
_**Data stellare** : 2362.10_  
_**Luogo** : San Francisco, Terra_  
  
Mancavano pochi mesi alla partenza della _USS Enterprise_ e Jim ogni tanto lo osservava in silenzio, con le mani davanti alle labbra. Forse svelare l'identità non era stata un'idea poi così logica.  
  
Almeno, aveva pensato che fosse così. Poi Jim aveva alzato un lato delle labbra, guardandolo e gli aveva detto che non avrebbe potuto volere un altro Primo Ufficiale neanche se lo avessero pagato. E poi aveva allungato la mano verso di lui, gliel'aveva offerta e aveva aspettato che Spock gliela prendesse.  
  
E quella è stata la prima volta, la prima volta in assoluto, che Spock si era lasciato guardare il viso illuminato di Jim, mentre lo baciava, davanti a un ignaro equipaggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chi è rimasto, mi spiace tantissimo, tra dieci giorni però ricomincia Star Trek!

**Author's Note:**

> VVB


End file.
